My Summer Vacation
by Siren's Bell
Summary: It's summer vacation time! What happens to Spira when a spaz is sucked into their world and becomes Yuna's guardian. Warning: For those of you who haven't played the game or finished the game, this story contains spoilers!
1. School's out

Chapter 1: School's out

My fingers were drumming nosily against my desk as I waited for the clock to reach 3:00. 2:57…2:57 and 38 seconds…isn't it funny time never goes faster when you want it to? The teacher, who looked to be about as bored as we were, was turning in his swivel chair. 2:58…2:59…Oh by the way, I'm Mya. I'm a medium height 16 year old with shoulder length dark brown hair and brown skin.

"Come on…" I whispered, trying to edge the clock on to 3:00. Then at long last, the bell tore through the halls of the school, releasing us for our long awaited summer vacation.

"So, what are you doing for summer vacay, Mya?" my best friend, Amy asked, as we walked down the sidewalk toward home. She had mid back length dark blonde hair, fair skin, and green eyes.

"The same thing I did last summer: Barricade myself in my room with lots of junk food and Final Fantasy eight through ten. I shall beat all three games before school starts back." I said proudly.

"Again…" Amy replied, "This is like the fourth time you've played them. Don't you have any other games? I mean Kingdom Hearts Two just came out."

"I know but I haven't even played Kingdom Hearts one yet." I hung my head in shame. As a rabid Square Enix fan, I was so embarrassed at not having played Kingdom Hearts One.

"What about you?" I asked her.

"I gotta go visit my Grandmother up in Wisconsin."

"Ohhh the one with the beard?"

"No she shaved it. Now she's the one with the mustache. And her house always smells like she's cooking dirty socks or something."

We had arrived at our apartment complex and Amy headed for the elevator. "I dread this." She said pushing the elevator button.

"Flying or driving?" I asked, my hand on the doorknob leading to my house.

"Flying. I made a fuss but my parents said no. At least when we drove I had a lot of time to kill." The elevator appeared and she stepped inside.

"Have a good summer vacation." I said, as the doors slid close, hiding her from my view.

I stepped inside the apartment and made my way to my room. My Playstation 2 was sitting primed and ready to go. I dropped my book bag on the floor and immediately turned it on. But nothing happened…"What the crud?" I whispered pressing the button again. Yet the TV remained black. My eyes trailed the cord and I realized it wasn't plugged in. "Silly me." I said plugging the cord into the wall. I pressed the button once more and the PS2 activated successfully. "Spira…Here I come." I whispered anxiously, grabbing my controller and plopping down on the floor. However something was wrong…"No junk food. Now that simply will not do." I said running into the kitchen and grabbing an obscenely large bag of chips. I rushed back to my room and settled back on the floor. I was expecting to hear the familiar opening music to Final Fantasy X, but it was weird. I didn't hear anything. I looked up and nearly jumped out of my skin when I discovered a little boy standing in front of me. "Hello…" he said.

He was dressed in purple and I immediately recognized him, "Hey aren't you the Fayth?" I asked.

"Yes." He replied simply.

"But you were in the game…"

He shook his head, "This isn't a game." He said.

"What do mean?"

"Do you want to see?" he asked ignoring my question.

"See what?"

"Follow me and you will find out." The Fayth ran out of my room and down the hall. It seemed like time itself had stopped. My mother and father had just walked through the front door. My mom was in the process of tossing the keys on the counter, but it had stopped in mid-air. "Hey what's going?" I shouted, my voice echoing.

"You want to see it don't you?" the Fayth asked again.

"See what?"

"Don't be afraid." He said touching my arm.

All of a sudden, I felt cold then hot. A bright light flashed in front of me and I was blinded for a moment. When I awoke, I was laying in a trash can in an ally. A dog was barking at me. "Oh go away, mutt." I snapped swatting at the dog with my gloved hand…wait, gloves? I don't remember putting gloves on this morning. I sat up and looked at my hands. Sure enough fingerless gloves were nestled on my hands.

"Hey are you okay?" a voice from the ally entrance called.

I pulled myself up more and looked toward the owner of the voice. A young blonde man stepped forward. He offered his hand to me and pulled me out of the trashcan.

"Thanks…" I said brushing the debris from my clothes. And honestly, I had to admit my new wardrobe was pretty awesome. I was wearing worn blackhip huggerpants with a blue shirt that stopped just above my naval. The word Siry was printed on the back.

"What's your name?" the man asked.

"My…" wait, I was about to give my name to perfect stranger. Well he was a hot perfect stranger, but then again I had seen America's Most Wanted too many times to let my common sense be overruled. "I'm Siry." I said. Siry was my gaming nickname. It was perfect.

"Siry…" The man repeated, "I'm Tidus."

I shook my head. Did I hear correctly? Did he really just say his name was Tidus?

"You're Tidus? THE Tidus?" I asked looking him over. Sure enough, he was an exact replica of the Tidus on the cover of my Final Fantasy X game manual. Or atleasthe was at least a really good impersonator. Could itbe? Was I in Zanarkand?

"I'm the only Tidus I know." He said, "Look I gotta get going. Gotta Blitzball game to win. You're coming to the game, right Siry. If you are, I'll score a goal for ya." He asked me. That confirmed it. I was definitely in Zanarkand.

"Heck yeah." I said but then I remembered, "I don't have any gil." I reached into my empty pockets.

"No problem. Here." He said handing me some of his money, "I'll get plenty more tonight when the Abes win." He shot me a thumbs up sign then disappeared into the city. I stood there staring at the money. I had always wondered what Gil looked like.

"Siry!"

I looked up once more and spotted my favorite character of all time, Auron standing there as if he were waiting for me.

"Are you coming or not?" he asked in his solemn voice. Hearing his voice in the game was one thing. But hearing it in real life made me want to drop what I was doing and hide in a corner. I shoved the money Tidus gave me into my pocket and stepped into the light. I shielded my eyes from the city's bright lights as Auron began walking leisurely toward the Blitzball Stadium, "We don't have much time. Let's go." He said.

Okay so let's recap: The Fayth came out of my TV, he brought me to Zanarkand, the main character of my favorite video is pulling me out of trashcans and giving me money, and now my favorite character was leading medown the street toward what could be my doom. Could this get any weirder? Something told me yes. Yes it can and it was going to.


	2. every story's gotta start somewhere

Chapter 2: Every story's gotta start somewhere

"My feet hurt." I whined to Auron. We had been walking along for a while now.

"He never said you would be this irritating." Auron replied, looking down at me over the rim of his sunglasses. He continued on, leaving me behind.

"He? Oh you mean the Fayth?" I asked running to catch up with him.

"Yeah. He was the one who told me about you in the first place. I went out of my way to find you…"

Before the guardian could finish speaking, a low rumbling could be heard. People were scrambling like mad hounds to get away. That's when I saw it. A big ole blob…thing that was up close and personal. It looked like it was about to attack the Blitzball stadium. Auron just watched as if this was a typical, everyday event. "Uhh Auron shouldn't we…"

"Hurry up and wait." He said.

Where have I heard that before? "Oh…we should prepare quickly so we can be ready for whatever comes next, right?" I asked.

Auron smirked, "I didn't think you would know what that meant. Most kids your age don't."

I smiled proudly; he just gave my ego a kick in the right direction. We finally reached our destination at the stadium and he leaned against a broken statue. "He'll be here soon. Just stay calm and wait."

Hordes of people, who all run like they have something stuck in their butts, began stampeding out of the stadium, as The Blob continued destroying the beautiful city of Zanarkand. Tidus was one of the last people to come out. "Auron!" he shouted running up to the man.

Auron straightened, "I've been waiting for you." he began walking away. Tidus looked around helplessly.

"You…" he said, pointing to me when he spotted me.

"Me?" I pointed to my chest, "Yes it is me. At least it was when I woke up this morning."

"Pick the lead up you two." Auron said from over his shoulder.

Tidus gave me another glance before running after Auron. As I ran after the two men, I began to get this creeping feeling of De Ja Vu. Where had I seen this before? Oh wait…this is the beginning of the game…was I…was I in the game? Suddenly, Tidus stopped running, mid-stride. Once again time had frozen. "Still think it's a game?" the Fayth asked stepping up behind me.

I whirled around, "…Aren't you suppose to be talking to Tidus right now?" I asked.

"We've already talked. Now it's your turn. I brought you a present." He said.

My book bag materialized in front of me. "You expect me to carry that? What do I look like, a pack mule?"

"Actually you can only take two things from your world with you. So choose carefully."

"Dude is my Gameboy Advance in here?" I asked dropping to my knees and digging through the bag. Unfortunately my search was unsuccessful. I did, however, find my slingshot, and an old pack of Juicy Fruit chewing gum. Ya know the really big packs. I shoved the gum down in my pocket and tucked the slingshot in my other pocket. Who knows? A slingshot is always useful and well…I just like Juicy Fruit. The Fayth smiled and time returned to normal. I looked around anxiously for my travel companions. "Hey not this way!" Tidus said running up to Auron.

Auron remained still, staring at The Blob. "We call it Sin." He said.

"We're about to become Sin's toe jam! I think Tidus has the right idea." I said joining them on the hill. But before we get the chance to do anything, Sin shoots a tentacle into the side of a nearby building and scales scattered onto the streets. Sinscales emerged and Tidus began swatting at them with his hands. Auron discreetly rolled his good eye and whipped out this really cool looking sword, "A gift from Jecht." He said before facing the sinscales. "My old man?" Tidus said, as he toppled over from the weight of the sword. It took all I had in me not to laugh in his face. He noticed the look on my face and quickly took a fighting stance, "What are you laughing at? I hope you know how to fight." He said.

I popped a piece of gum in my mouth and smiled. Instinctively, I raised my fists and took my fighting stance as well, "There's only one way to find out."

Auron smiled at us before barking out instructions, "Cut through the ones that matter and run."

We obeyed his order and began fighting. Using the sword, the agile Blitzer cut through sinscales with no problem. I, on the other hand, had to repeatedly punch em the face before they decided to die. And Auron…well he just totally owned the sinscales.

"Let's go." Auron ordered running through the cleared pathway. Tidus and I took off after him, but our path was blocked once again by another tentacle. That's just great. More things trying to kill me. "You two know how to use your Overdrives, right?" Auron asked.

I nodded but Tidus, like the super dork that he is, shook his head.

"Don't worry, just watch me." I said. A sinscale slapped the taste out of my mouth just as I had stopped talking. I turned and glared at the monster, "Oh no you didn't!" I shouted. I let out a roar and unleashed my Overdrive, Brawler, on the monster. The move I used was called Street Fighter. I ran up to the sinscale and kicked it high into the air. As it came back down, I punched it rapidly before it finally hit the ground and exploded in a swirl of pyreflies. I turned and smiled at my party but leave it to Auron to knock my ego back to its original position. "Why did you waste your time with that thing? We've got bigger fish to fry."

I stared up at the tentacle behind me and popped my gum one good time; well after several second-rate attempts, I popped my gum one good time. After that, there was only one thing left to say: Boss Battle Time!

Author's note: The majority of this was written from memory. So please forgive me if the dialogue between Tidus and Auron isn't exactly right.

Disclaimer: Squeenix has total ownershipness of this game and its characters. I just inserted myself because I wanted to know what it would be like to go to Spira. Oh and any other references made are copyrighted to their owners (Ya know Juicy fruit, GBA AKA: Gameboy Advance or anything else I may have mentioned but forgot I mentioned it.)


	3. Miss smarty britches

Chapter 3: Miss smarty britches

"Now let's see you give your overdrive a try, Tidy-kins." I said teasingly.

Tidus shot me a dirty look then unleashed Spiral Cut. One of the appendages dissolved into pyreflies.

"Beat that." He said smirking at me.

"Fine. I will." I snapped back.

I ran up to the Sinspawn and roundhouse kicked it in the face Chuck Norris style…or something like it. Another tentacle dissolved.

"Not bad for a girl." He mumbled.

"What? I didn't hear you?" I said, laughing. I could tell right then, I was going to get on his nerves **a lot** while I was going to be traveling with him.

Without warning, Auron ran forward quickly and cut away two more of the tentacle's tentacles, using his overdrive: Dragon Fang. Wait can tentacles have tentacles? It all sounds pretty gross to me, but what can you do? Blame Square and their failure to create a monster that doesn't have like a bazillion tentacles.

Auron looked back at us, "That's how it's done." He said. Oh yeah he can mock you and you can't do a thing about it. Unless you want him to throw his sword on your face. And to be honest…that would be bad, very, very bad. "Tidus, you cut through the front." Auron shouted.

"Okay." Tidus said. He leapt into the air and brought his sword down on the front of the tentacle.

"Now you, Siry." he ordered, pointing to the jiggling mass.

"You got it Boss Man." I said saluting him, then running up to the monster and sending my fist through its form.

The Sinspawn became perfectly still before it melted all over the street…and my arm. "Oh, nasty." I said, trying to fling the crudfrom my arm.

"Good luck trying to get that out of your clotheslater." Tidus said, running past me.

"Good luck trying to get my foot out of your…" Before I could finish Auron cut me off with his commanding voice.

"Let's go this way. And make sure you save at the Save Sphere." He said pointing to the glowy blue sphere of pretty colors.

I ran over to it and touched the top to activate it. I felt all warm and fuzzy inside. Ya know Save Spheres feel nice when you touch them. After I had finished saving, I ran after my party. That's when I noticed Tidus looking up at the billboard with Jecht's picture as we ran by. "What are you laughing at?' I heard him say.

Weirdo, talking to billboards. You might need to call Dr. Phil me friend. By the time we had caught up with Auron. He had already drawn his weapon to fight the Sinscales littering the streets. "Man these things are everywhere." I said sighing in disgust, "I'm tired of fighting!"

Tidus grinned, "Awww is the wittle girl weady to go home to mommy now?"

"I'll smack you!" I said.

"How about you fight them, instead of each other." Auron said nodding toward the Sinscales.

"If you can't hang with the big dogs, then stay on the porch." Tidus said to me, swinging his sword and cutting through a scale.

"This could be bad…" Auron said. Then spying a tanker on the street, he ordered, "Knock that down. Now." He ordered. Man he's good at that. Tidus hacked away at it with his sword, while I kicked the crud out of it. Auron was busy owning the Sinscales. Finally, the tanker fell. The explosion took the part of the street and the sinscales with it.

"Way to go, Auron. Up top." I held out my hand for a high five. But he stared at me like I was a complete and utter idiot.

"Way to go? We just destroyed half of the road." Tidus said, looking at the mess in horror.

"Don't worry, Tidy-Kins. They can fix it." I said, looking over at him

Auron sighed, walking passed me and I could've sworn I heard him mumble, "I knew I should've just gone to the Farplane."

We ran after him as Sin began sucking everything into his mouth, including the road we were on. Auron had reached the rising part before we did. Tidus leapt into the air like fifteen feet and grabbed hold of the road.

"Whoa, you expect me to do that? That defies the laws of gravity."

Auron peered over the road, "You'll jump if you plan on sticking with us." He said.

"Fine." I grumbled. I took three steps back then ran and leapt into the air. I was sure I was going to fall into some deep bottomless pit, but instead, I grabbed hold to Tidus's foot and held on for dear life.

"Auron!" Tidus yelled, as he tried hoisting himself up. I knew I wasn't making it any easier because in my current position I was nothing more than dead weight.

Auron looked back at Sin, "You're sure?" he asked.

Weirdo…talking to monsters trying to kill us...oh wait that's Jecht right? Never mind. He grabbed Tidus by the collar and looked him in the eyes, "It begins here. This is your story…well really it's her story too." He said pointing to me. I was still clinging to Tidus's leg with my eyes clamped shut. Then I heard Tidus scream. I knew we were being engulfed into…whatever Sin takes things he eats or absorbs. After awhile, I opened my eyes and found myself floating in the middle of the blitzball stadium. Tidus was floating beside me. He appeared to be in a daze. I swam in a circle for a moment, before this part of the game returned to my memory. "I think we're supposed to swim over to the flaming j." I said looking over at him. Flaming J. That sounds like a mini mart name. Tidus swam down toward the platform and I followed suit. Jecht was standing there then the image became mini Tidus. A bright light washed over us and all of sudden, I felt like I could just fall over and go to sleep. When we woke up, Tidus laying on a rock and I was floating face up in the water.

"Hey, Siry. Wake up." Tidus said shaking my arm.

I nearly drowned as I jumped suddenly. "What the crud man, are you trying to kill me?" I said, coughing and sputtering.

Tidus shook his head, "Auron!"

"He's not here." I said wringing the water from my clothes.

"How do you know? You were out cold the whole time." He replied.

"Trust me. He's not here." I snapped.

"Fine Miss smarty britches. Why don't you tell me where we are?"


	4. Into the Freezer

Chapter 4: Into the Freezer

"This isn't the time for your ridiculous questions." I said, looking at Tidus, "Right now our main concern is how to get out of here."

"Hey look, it's a Save Sphere." Tidus said, pointing to the blue orb. I swam toward the orb and saved our progress.

"Now what?" He said.

He is such a blonde. "We walk duh." I said climbing out of the water. We walked along the path worn silently. My De Ja Vu feeling was coming back. Something bad was about to happen. I just couldn't remember what. Suddenly, I could feel the ground give way beneath us. "Oh crap!" I yelled reaching for the ledge but missed. We landed in the water with a loud splash. Oh yeah…that's what happened. "Great. How are we supposed to get out of here?" Tidus asked swimming toward me.

I didn't answer. Something told me this was about to get so much worse. Why couldn't I remember what happened in the game until after it happened in real life? It was getting really irritating. Then three fish things known as Sahagins swam up to us. "What the heck are those things?" Tidus asked.

"It doesn't matter. I'm pretty sure they're here to eat our faces off though." I said raising my fists. Tidus drew his sword and yet another fight began. He quickly sliced through one while I took out another. But before we could finish off the last one, a big old bloody thing came tearing through the water toward us. It ate the last Sahagin then turned on us. "Oh crap!" Tidus said. My words exactly. Tidus swam forward and tried to cut through the fish's armor with his sword, but no dice. "What the heck?" he said shaking his sword, "What's wrong with this thing?"

Before I could speak, the big old fish of doom slapped Tidus across the face. It sent him flying into me. Great…Tidus recovered and rubbed his jaw, "That really hurt you bloody bastard!" he yelled.

"Dude, we're about to be eaten by a fish. Let's get the heck out of here!" I yelled swimming away as fast as I could.

Tidus wasn't too far behind and neither was the fish. I spotted an entrance to the temple. Pointing frantically to the entrance, we swam as hard as we could. We made just in time as the fish rammed its head into the entrance causing rocks to cave in sealing the only known way out. "Perfect. Now I'm going to be stuck here…with you." I snapped at the blonde, who was still lying on the steps, "Come. We might as well look around."

Tidus stood and followed me into the ruins. The deeper we went, the colder it got. After a while of walking, we finally reached a circular room. Tidus walked into the center and knelt down, "Hey Siry, looks like a fire was here not to long ago." He said looking back at me, "There maybe some way to start it back up." We began searching and eventually found some tinder and flint.

"Get the fire started, Tidus. I'm freezing me buns off."

We sat around gazing into the fire. The silence was lovely. It gave me time to think. But of course, Tidus began complaining about food. "I need food." He whined looking at me.

"I'm not your mother." I snapped.

Tidus sighed and stretched onto the floor. I didn't care what he thought about me. I'm _not_ his mother. I closed my eyes and began picturing my life back home, in my own world. Then I heard my mother's voice, "Daydreaming again, Mya? Honestly, you'll never get anywhere if you're constantly letting your mind wander."

But that's what I was…a wanderer. I was never truly happy if I was forced to stay in one place to long. Maybe that's why I tried to escape through my video games. "It's not a game anymore." I heard the Fayth say. My eyes opened suddenly, when I heard Tidus say, "Nooo don't go out. Hold on, I'll get more wood." He jumped from his seat but stopped when his eyes met a pair of yellow ones. Noticing the monster hanging from the walls, I stood beside him, "I think we're in for another battle, Tidy-kins." I said raising my fists. Tidus drew his sword and the Klikk leapt in front of us. I attacked first, unleashing a barrage of punches to the monster's head. Tidus managed to cut through part of the monster's thick skin. An explosion caught our attention and some people walked in. "Hey those are Al Bhed." I said smiling.

A girl, the obvious leader of the band stepped forward and joined our party.

"Hey you're on our side? Cool." Tidus said, looking at the newcomer.

"E lyh cdaym yht ica edasc. Fydlr!" the girl shouted.

Tidus gave her a weird expression. So I translated best I could, "My Al Bhed's a bit rusty but I think she said that she can steal and use items and for us to watch."

The girl nodded, then reached into her bag and pulled out a hand grenade. She pulled the pin and chucked it at the Klikk. It exploded and the Klikk dissolved into pyreflies. Tidus smiled, "Cool." He said picking up the items the monster dropped: Two ability spheres and 5 experience points apiece. We turned to the group just as the girl pulled off her helmet. I knew it, it was Rikku. An Al Bhed, with a really big gun mind you, grabbed Tidus by the hair then began talking in Al Bhed. Another Al Bhed grabbed my arms and pulled them behind my back. They were talking to fast for me to translate. But what I could pick up was something about us being fiends in disguise or their mother just one the grand prize…huh who knew that there was a lottery in Spira. They did make one point very clear: They wanted to kill us. "What are they talking about?" Tidus whispered to me.

I shrugged best I could before Rikku kneed Tidus in the stomach, knocking him out. "Hey what did you do that for?" I said. But soon my world was dark too when I felt the butt of a gun knock the daylights out of me. Oh boy.


	5. Bad Mimes and Freaky Dancing

Chapter 5: Bad mimes and freaky dancing

When I finally came to, Tidus and I were standing on the deck of a ship I could barely recognize. Only when I spotted Brother, an Al Bhed, grunting and doing some kind of funky mime routine did I remember what was going on. Tidus simply stood there looking annoyed, "I don't understand you." He said, "How 'bout you speak English."

I sighed in agitation, "We can stay if we work." I whispered to him.

Rikku looked at me suspiciously, "Yes. You have to make yourself useful if you want to stay on the boat."

"Hey she understands us Siry." He said ecstatically.

I rolled my eyes, "Are we diving in now?" I asked.

"I think you should learn how to use the Sphere Grid before we just go jumping in." Rikku protested.

"I already know how to use it. Tidus, I'll explain it to you later."

"Well, there's a sunken ship right beneath us and we're going to have to go in and investigate."

"Fine whatever. Now let's get this over with before I change my mind." I said shaking my head towards the Al Bhed with the guns. It was a wonder they didn't shoot me in the back as I dove off the ship. We dove underwater and began swimming toward some underwater ruins. Now I'm not really into snorkeling, seeing as how I don't want my face eaten off by a shark, but I was surprised at how adept I was at swimming and fighting underwater. Not only that, my lungs didn't feel like they were about to explode. Once inside the ruins, Rikku pointed to a control panel. Tidus swam forward and began banging on it. "Way to go genius," I thought. Now what if he broke it and it blew up? I guess I would have to hunt him down on the Farplane and kill him till he died. The only door in the room slid open and we swam through. We followed the tunnels along, slapping down the piranhas who dared to get in our face. We finally reached a big room with something hanging from the ceiling. Rikku pointed to it and I swam up and gave it one good kick. It lit up and Rikku signaled for us to move out. We swam out of the room and was ambushed by Tros, the octopus. Of course, what's life in a Square game without being ambushed by monsters? Tidus whipped out his sword and attacked the monster, while Rikku chucked some grenades at it, and I kicked it in its head. Finally fed up with our brutal assault, he swam out of our attack range. I hit my fist against my open hand, now what? I would soon discover the answer when Tros used Nautilus Charge. He knocked us stupid for a moment, which made me pretty angry. I signaled for Rikku to toss another grenade. She did and Tidus and I attacked at the same time. And just like that, Tros was gone. I crossed my arms and stuck my tongue out at the dissolving pyreflies. We swam out of the ruins and discovered the other Al Bhed had came down too, examining some big…something buried under the tons of sand and seaweed. Once we returned to the ship, I settled on the deck under a tarp covering some boxes while Tidus being the big stupid that he is tried to go below deck with the Al Bhed. He was of course denied. He sighed and settled down beside me, "Those guys are rude." He said leaning against a box, "We helped out didn't we?"

"They said if we helped we could stay. They didn't say anything about us staying below deck. Just be grateful we aren't out there all alone." I whispered. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine home. It was funny. I pictured my mom and dad ragging on each other. Gee, I was really starting to miss them. Tidus's growling stomach brought me back to reality.

"Hungry…" he moaned. Well I couldn't disagree with him. I was hungry too.

"Hey…" Rikku said. She was standing there with two trays of food. She dropped them down in front of us and Tidus began stuffing his face.

"Pig..." I whispered. I looked down at my own tray and couldn't help but wrinkle my nose, "what the heck are you feeding me woman?" I thought. But it _was_ food and didn't I mention something about being grateful earlier? Oh well bottoms up. I began eating and to be honest, it didn't really taste that bad. I glanced over at Tidus just in time to see him start to choke on his food. I giggled; even though I found him to be a bit annoying in real life, I had to admit I really liked Tidus. Rikku handed him a flask filled with water and he gulped it down. Then he stood up and Rikku called out to him, "hey…" she said.

"What's your name?" Tidus asked.

"Rikku." She said.

"You really do understand. Awesome." Tidus said taking her hands and doing some freaky dance with her.

Rikku jerked her hands away then turned to me. She was seemingly studying my features. I guess she was hoping to find an answer as to who I was in my eyes. No such luck sister! Tidus spoke again interrupting our staring contest, "Why didn't you tell me you spoke English?"

"I didn't get the chance. Everyone thought oui were a fiend."

"Uhh 'we'?"

"Oui means you." I said standing.

Rikku turned to me, "How did you know that?"

I smiled, "I took the time to learn the language. I think the Al Bhed are cool."

Rikku smiled, "You don't hear that everyday." She said.

"Excuse me!" Tidus said, "But what is an Al Bhed?"

"We are. Can't you tell?" Rikku asked staring out into open water, "Wait…**you **don't hate Al Bhed do you?" she asked.

"Can't hate it if I don't know what it is…"  
"Where are you from?" she asked.

"Zanarkand. I play blitzball there…" Tidus began but slowly his voice faded out.

I didn't even bother to listen to what he was saying. I was too absorbed in my own thoughts. I couldn't tell them where I was _really _from could I? No way! They wouldn't believe me anyway. Better to play it off. Yeah that's what I would do.

"Siry…Siry…yoo-hoo you awake?" Tidus said waving his hand in front of my eyes.

"Huh?" I said taking his hand and moved it away from my face.

"Rikku is taking us to Luca." He said.

Suddenly the ship lurched and Tidus and I toppled over each other. The Al Bhed ran out on to the deck and began shouting in their language. Sin had returned and something told me it wasn't for the complimentary q-tips.


	6. Wakka, Wakka, Wakka

Chapter 6: Wakka, Wakka, Wakka

I'm getting really tired of Sin tossing us around like rag dolls or something. I woke suddenly and found myself floating in crystal blue water. "Wake up Tidy." I said shaking his arm. He jumped from his current position and looked around, "Rikku?" he shouted.

"She's not here." I said turning toward the beach. Suddenly, a big blue ball soared through the air and conked Tidus in the back of the head, "Blitzball!" he said happily holding the ball up.

"Hey, you okay?" said a voice from the beach.

Tidus smiled and began waving his arm, "Heeeeyyyyy!" he shouted.

Nerd. I looked at the group of men huddled on the beach and noticed the leader. He had big orange stabby hair. "Wakka…" I whispered.

"Watch this Siry!" Tidus said. He threw the ball into the air and performed his signature move, the Sphere Shot.

The ball sailed through the air, nearly missing Wakka's head, and then disappeared from sight. "Whoa-oh!" Wakka said before letting out a laugh. Tidus shot me a thumbs up sign and began swimming toward the men on the beach. I followed him and wrung the water from my clothes. "You wanna try that move again…" Wakka said, impressed by Tidus's skills. And of course he just had to be a showoff. But I gotta admit, Tidy-kins is good…really good.

"Who you play for?" he asked Tidus.

"The Zanarkand Abes!" Tidus replied proudly, earning gasps from the men on the beach.

"He got to close to Sin. The toxins are playing tricks on his brain." I quickly explained.

Wakka looked at me a bit surprised. I guess he didn't notice me before.

"Well you are both still alive after getting close to Sin? Praise be to Yevon." Wakka performing the prayer

"You're Wakka aren't you?" I asked, stepping up to him.

"Yeah…Uhh how did you know?"

"I'm a huge Besaid Aurochs Fan." I said before hugging Wakka tightly. He was surprisingly muscular, despite the way he looked in the game and he smelled really good. I didn't want to let go. Watch out Lulu. You may have some competition. "You a Blitzer?" he asked, breaking the embrace.

"Yeah right. The last time I tried to play blitzball, my friends and I ended up fist fighting instead." Playing blitzball is a lot harder than it looks, especially in a swimming pool. Try it at home kids!

Tidus's stomach growled once again. "Pig…we just ate." I scolded.

"It's all right. We'll head back to my house and we'll get you something to eat there. Who are you two anyway?"

"I'm Tidus and this is Siry." He said introducing us.

Wakka smiled and nodded. Then he began walking back toward the village.

"Hey Wakka…" Tidus called after him.

"Hmm?" he said stopping and turning around.

"Is it true that Zanarkand was destroyed one thousand years ago?" he asked curiously.

Wakka rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "There were a whole lot of big cities in Spira once, with machina-machines- running them. Sin came and destroyed the cities and Zanarkand along with them. Yeah that was about one thousand years ago. And Sin is now our punishment for letting things get out of hand. But what I don't get is why we have to suffer for what some goofballs did way back when."

Tidus stopped walking, "It's just as Rikku said." He whispered to me, "I mean both of them couldn't be lying…why would they?"

I looked at him and couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He wanted to go home…and to be honest, even though being in Spira was totally awesome; I kind of wanted to go home too. Wakka suddenly laughed, "And you said you played for the Zanarkand Abes. Yeah right." He said playfully putting Tidus in a headlock, "Ya know the team could've existed but living in luxury like that would definitely make them soft, ya? Come on." He said leading the way to the village.

Tidus drooped his shoulders. "Hey, there's no use worrying about it." I said nudging him.

"Yeah…" he said sullenly.

"I mean it won't get you home."

"You're right. This whole thing started with Sin. Maybe if I found it again, I could go home. Till then I'll just have to pretend like I know where I am."

I shrugged. Telling him that if he found Sin again, it would probably pound him into a bloody pulp might not be the best thing to tell him, "Yep. When in Rome, right?"

He looked at me puzzled, "Rome?"

"Never mind. Let's catch up with Wakka."

"Hey guys this way!" Wakka said from the road right. We followed him and reached a cliff overlooking some water. I dove right in, "Come on in boys! The water is fine!"

Tidus looked over the cliff at me, "Have you lost your mind?" he shouted.

Wakka winked at me then shoved Tidus off the cliff into the water. Then he dove in himself. As we swam along, Wakka swam up beside Tidus, "I gotta favor to ask ya." He said.

"You want me on your team right?" he said.

"There's a big tournament coming up and all the teams in Spira'll be there. You can play with us just until you find your old team, ya?"

"Sure thing." Tidus said before swimming to shore.

"Our team is gonna rock, ya know!" Wakka said excitedly as he turned to me.

We got out of the water and we followed Wakka to a plateau overlooking the village. "That's home." He said pointing to the little cluster of huts, "I started blitz here when I was three and joined the Aurochs when I was 13-ten years ago. Ten years and we've never won game. After last year's tournament, I quit and got this new job, see? But every time my mind wandered I thought about the game."

"Well ten years without a win will do that." Tidus replied.

"I couldn't concentrate at last year's tournament."

"Lame excuse!" Tidus scolded.

"Hey!" Wakka said, stopping and scratching his head, "Anyway, I rejoined the Aurochs and win or lose this is my very last tournament. I'm quitting for good."

"So you want to go out with a bang right?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah."

Tidus stood in front of us with his arms folded across his chest, "So what's our goal?" he asked.

"I don't care how we do as long we play our best. I can walk away happy."

"What kind of crack have you been smoking?" I asked looking at him.

"Huh?" he said obviously puzzled.

"Ignore my spaztastic friend over there." Tidus said, giving me a dirty look, "Now when I say what's our goal you say victory."

"Really?" Wakka asked surprised.

"Don't worry Wakka Wak. The Aurochs are bringing the cup home this year!" I said patting him on the back.

He smiled at us and we continued on to the village. As we moved along, two men ran by. The younger one had dark hair and the older one had red hair. They were obviously Luzzu and Gatta.

"Who are those two?" Tidus asked expecting Wakka to answer. Boy was he surprised.

"That's Luzzu and Gatta. They're Crusaders." I said, cutting off Wakka.

Wakka and Tidus looked at me, strangely. "Crews of what?" Tidus asked.

"Ya dimwit I didn't say anything about crews. I said Crusaders. Get it right."

"Are you two brother and sister or something?" Wakka asked.

"NO!" we shouted at the same time.

"Well you fight like you are. Come on. Besaid is just over that hill, ya." He said leading the way.


	7. Breaking the Precepts

Chapter 7: Breaking the Precepts

"Besaid Village." Wakka announced proudly as we stood at the entrance of the tiny hamlet, "We'll get you two something to eat over there." He said pointing to the middle hut on the right, "The Crusaders' lodge is over yonder." He began walking into the village but then turned back to us.

"Remember the prayer?" he asked looking from me to Tidus.

"We don't remember." I answered quickly. No sense in letting Tidus make an ass of himself, right?

Wakka nodded and performed the prayer. "Did you get it? Now you try."

Tidus copied Wakka's movements, almost like he didn't know what he was doing. "That's the blitzball sign for victory, stupid!" I hissed.

He looked at me and made a stupid face. Wakka simply shrugged, "Close enough. Now go present yourself to the temple summoner."

Tidus walked forward hesitantly. "You seem to remember more than he does, Siry. Stick with him and make sure he doesn't do anything weird okay?" Wakka whispered to me.

I nodded and he patted me on the back. I have a new found love for Wakka. "Come on Tidy. Let's go check out the Crusader's lodge." I said leading the way to the building. Inside, Luzzu and Gatta were sitting a table chatting quietly.

"Ask em about the Crusaders." I whispered.

"Why don't you?"

"Because I'm not the one who said 'crews of what' like an idiot."

"Ahh the ones from the sea." I heard Luzzu say as he looked up and spotted us.

"Yes…I am Siry and this is my friend, Tidus." I said, introducing ourselves.

"You were near Sin, right? So that must mean it's still around." Gatta said looking hard at Tidus.

"If it is, it will attack the village for sure." Luzzu added.

I glanced at Tidus, I was getting bored. He looked completely confused. "So what exactly do you do?" he asked.

"We're Crusaders. Originally we were the Crimson Blades, when Lord Mi'ihen formed us 800 years ago. We've been battling Sin ever since." Gatta explained.

"You've fought for 800 years and you still haven't beaten it? You guys are pretty lame." Tidus said.

"Well we have driven Sin away from many towns and villages. And anyway it's a summoner's job to defeat Sin." Luzzu said.

"Summoner?" Tidus shook his head.

"Is Sin's Toxins really this bad sir?" Gatta asked looking at Luzzu.

"Nah, he's just stupid." I said. Tidus growled and playfully punched my arm.

Luzzu chuckled softly, "Perhaps you should visit the temple. Maybe praying to Yevon will help you regain your memory."

"Good idea." I said quickly grabbing Tidus's arm and leading him outside. Man I was bored to tears.

"Where's the temple?" he asked.

"It's that big thing over there." I said pointing the building at the back of the village.

We made our way to the temple and walked in. Immediately the Hymn of the Fayth filled our ears. It was one my favorite songs. I just stood and listened. "Uhh what are you doing?" Tidus asked looking at me.

"Umm just listening. Come on, I think that monk guy is the temple summoner." I said grabbing his hand and leading the way. We walked over to the really big statue for Braska.

"It's been ten years since High Summoner Braska defeated Sin. And we finally receive a statue for our temple."

"It's about time…Those statue makers in Bevelle should get off their lazy bums and start spittin' out statues like there is no freakin tomorrow!" I said crossing my arms and looking up at the finely crafted statue.

The monk simply stared at me, "What?"

This earned me another dirty look from Tidus. "What? They are lazy…" I mumbled pouting.

"So what's a Summoner?" Tidus asked.

All of the people in the temple gasped. Oh yeah I insult Bevelle and get one dirty look. He asks one dumb question and it's like the world has stopped spinning.

"I uhh got to close to Sin…and Uhh…" Tidus said, looking to me for support. Oh no happy boy, your own your own with this one.

"Summoners are people that protect the children of Yevon using entities of great power – Aeons." The monk said performing the prayer, "A High Summoner is a summoner who is able to defeat Sin."

The monk began chatting with another parishioner as Tidus and I continued staring at the statue. "So what? We have to respect some great men or something like that, right?" he whispered to me.

"Something like that Tidy. Let's go. I'm getting kind of hungry."

We walked outside and found Wakka's hut. "Sorry guys no time for lunch. Take a nap you look bushed." He said pointing to the bed behind him.

Tidus looked at me, "Be my guest." I said, "I'm not tired."

Tidus smiled and leapt onto the bed. I looked around the small hut and noticed a mirror hanging on the wall. Good, I haven't seen my face since I got to Spira. I walked over to it took a deep breath and looked at my reflection. I was shocked because well, I didn't look any different than normal. Well, my hair was in a single braid that trailed down my back and I had a scar that trailed across my left cheek. I don't remember that being there. Must have gotten it from a fiend. Oh well, I am still cute. I turned around and noticed Wakka chatting with the monk from before.

"I can't interfere! It's a rule!" Wakka protested.

"But it's been nearly…" their voices faded as they left the hut. Great…now what was I supposed to do? Suddenly Tidus woke and looked around the hut, "Wakka? Don't tell me he isn't here anymore either."

"Don't worry, Tidy. He's at the temple." I explained, "Let's go check on him." He got up and followed me back to the temple. Inside we found Wakka still talking the with temple monk man. Hey I just created a new super hero. Monk Man! "What's going on?" Tidus asked.

"The summoner hasn't returned from the cloisters yet. Apprentice summoner really." Wakka answered.

"Ahh huh?" Tidus replied.

Wakka sighed, "Beyond the doors is the Cloister of Trials, at which the apprentice summoner must pray. If the prayer is heard by Yevon, they become a fully fledged summoner. But it's been a whole day, and they haven't returned."

"Is it dangerous in there?" Tidus asked.

"Well sometimes yes." Wakka answered nodding his head a bit.

"So let me get this straight: Someone's in there somewhere and they haven't come back yet? Gotcha! Let's go help." Tidus said to me as he ran up the steps.

"Hey you can't go in there." I said stepping forward.

"Yeah it's against the rules." Wakka said.

"But what if the summoner dies?" Tidus asked.

"The Precepts must be obeyed." The Monk man yelled.

"Like I care." Tidus replied pushing the doors open.

"Great!" I mumbled following him.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all." Tidus said looking around.

"Gee ya think genius?" I snapped, "Oh well no turning back now."


	8. Small Children are just plain icky

Chapter 8: Small Children are just plain icky

"What's gotten into you two?" Wakka asked as the pedestal sank into the floor and formed the elevator.

"Don't blame me." I said, defensively, "Tidus is the one who ran in like he had a flaming baby in here or something."

Tidus crossed his arms, "So why can't we come in here?"

"Because…" Wakka explained, "…Only summoners, apprentice summoners, and guardians, can come down here, its tradition, very important."

"What's your excuse?" Tidus asked him.

"He's a guardian." I said. Maybe I shouldn't have done that. Wakka looked at me strangely.

"Are you sure we haven't met before, ya?" he asked.

"Ya." I replied waving my hand.

He shook his head, "Summoners leave on pilgrimages to pray to every temple in Spira. Guardians go along to protect them. There are two other guardians in there. One has a short fuse and the other…who knows what he's thinking. Well since we came this far might as well go all the way. Just don't say anything weird." We walked into the chamber of the Fayth and met Lulu and Kimahri. "Didn't think we could handle it did you?" She asked looking at Wakka.

She must've noticed Tidus and me standing behind Wakka because she rushed over to us, "Who are they?" she demanded, motioning her arm toward the non-guardians, namely Tidus and me.

Before anyone could answer, the door to the chamber of the Fayth opened and a young girl came out. "Yuna…" I whispered. She stumbled down the steps and Kimahri caught her in his arms.

"I did it." Yuna said smiling at us, "I am a Summoner."

"Wow and here I was thinking summoners were all old geezers." Tidus whispered his eyes glued to Yuna. Oh yeah she's got her claws in him. He's hooked.

We walked out of the temple and were met by a crowd of people. They swarmed around Yuna like family after you win the lottery. "Hey you guys over here." Wakka called to us. Tidus and I walked out to the town square and watched Yuna summon Valefor. The villagers oohed and ahhed like nobody's business. And to be honest, they were right. I mean seeing a summoning in the game was quite different than in real life. I wanted to reach out and touch Valefor but unfortunately that was probably forbidden too. I could hear the monks now, "No touching Aeons! Only summoners can touch the Aeons."

Later that night, I was surprised when Yuna approached me, "I noticed you were in the chamber…." She hesitated, reaching for a name.

"Siry. Yeah sorry about that. I was trying to stop Tidus but well, he won't listen to me."

"Tidus…he's the blonde right?" She asked pointing to him. He was standing talking with the Aurochs.

I nodded and Yuna smiled to herself. Uh oh…she's hooked too. "You stay away from the summoner! You heathen." An old man said taking Yuna's hand and leading her away. I stood to retaliate when Wakka and Tidus joined me. "She's cute, ya?" Wakka asked Tidus.

"Yeah." Tidus mumbled.

"Well don't get no ideas. All right."

"No promises there Big Guy. But hey what if she hits on me?" Tidus said smiling deviously.

"Not gonna happen." Wakka said shaking his head, "We're leaving early tomorrow. You two should get some rest. Let me know when you're ready. I had beds made for you, ya."

"Thanks Wakka." I said smiling at him.

He walked back over to the Aurochs. "I'm gonna go talk to her." Tidus said walking up to the huddled group.

"Stay away from the summoner!" an old woman yelled. Tidus took another step forward but a little kid stood up.

"You're a bad man!" she shouted.

"Well you're an ugly kid." I said sticking my tongue out at the kid. If anybody was going to insult Tidus, it was going to be me.

"Siry." Tidus scolded.

"What? She _is _ugly. Just look at that hair cut. Her face isn't fit to put a paper bag over. I would use plastic just so I could suffocate myself, if I looked like that."

"Stop it." Yuna said walking up to me, "You're hurting her feelings."

"Well her face is hurting mine." I replied.

"Ugh go over there." She said pointing toward Wakka.

"Yuna looked pretty upset. What did you do, ya?" He asked as I walked over to him.

"She's mad cause I insulted some little kid." I explained, "It's not my fault that kid looked like she fell from an ugly tree."

Wakka shook his head, "Where are you from?" he asked.

I popped piece of Juicy Fruit in my mouth and thought about my answer. Well he didn't believe Tidus and his whole Zanarkand story…so maybe he _would_ believe my 'I'm from another world' story. Well to be honest…who cared? It would be less of a hassle not to tell him, anyway.

"I'm not from Spira." I said.

"Then where you from?"

"I'm a wanderer. I don't really have a home."

"So I guess you didn't have parents to teach you manners then huh? Well now that you're here in Spira, you can't go around insulting people."

"Ohhh why not Wakka?"

"It's not right." He said looking at me sternly.

"All right, Wakka, you win. I'll go apologize to the ugly…I mean the beautiful-challenged child." I walked toward them when the little kid ran up to Yuna.

"Lady Yuna, come play with me some more." She said.

"Hey ug…I mean kid." I said running over to her.

"I thought I told you…" Yuna began.

"Hold on Yuna…Look kid…I'm sorry or whatever. I shouldn't have called you ugly. Even though it's the truth." This earned me a light smack in the shoulder from Tidus.

I rubbed my shoulder, "I'm sorry, kid." I mumbled.

Yuna nodded with approval and walked away with the kid. I smack Tidus on the shoulder as soon as they were gone, "What the crud did you hit me for?" I snapped.

"You can't apologize can you?" he asked.

"Of course. You heard me didn't you?"

"That's not apologizing you big stupid." He said before running up to Wakka.

"Of course that's apologizing." I thought, "He doesn't know what he's talking about."

"This way to the beds." Wakka called as he led us into the Crusaders Lodge, "I'll see you two in the morning, ya." Wakka said leaving us to settle in for the night.


	9. Kilika Bound

Chapter 9: Kilika Bound

"I hate you!" Tidus yelled, as he jumped from his bed.

"Shhhh!" I hissed from the entrance to the tent, "You want to wake everyone in Besaid." I motioned for him to join me, "I think they're talking about us." I whispered, pointing outside.

Near the dying the flames, Lulu and Wakka were arguing and well…Lulu was winning. "He _does_ look a lot like Chappu. I was surprised when I saw him…but still he isn't Chappu, no matter what he looks like. You shouldn't have brought them here in the first place. Yuna could've gotten in a lot of trouble." She snapped.

"Yeah…but they needed our help…" Wakka said. Totally unconvincing.

Lulu shook her head, "Excuses again?"

"Yeah but…"

"No more! Enough Wakka!" she ended the conversation and disappeared into the night.

"Man you gotta be pretty lame to take that kind of abuse." I said looking up at Tidus. He nodded in agreement.

"Hey here he comes let's get back to bed." Tidus said quickly.

We rushed back to our beds just as Wakka entered the lodge. "No use trying to pretend." He said, "I saw you both, ya."

"We've been busted, Tidy." I said nudging him.

Tidus sat up and looked at Wakka, "So uhh who's Chappu?"

"He's my little brother. He joined the Crusaders when they fought Sin last year. He didn't make it. I first heard about it on the day of the tournament."

"So that's why you couldn't focus." I said. I already knew that but hey it's fun to play along.

"So after the last tournament I quit blitzball and became a guardian full-time."

"Revenge?" Tidus asked.

"Yeah. But I couldn't concentrate on that either. I was thinking about the game. Sad, huh? I can't even avenge my own brother. So after this tournament, I'm quittin' for good. And I know it looks like I'm using you. But I'm not."

"It's okay Wakka. I owe you a lot. Besides, if I had to spend anymore time alone with her, I would go absolutely crazy!" he said pointing to me.  
"Hey! It's not like you're a walk in the park either, bucko!" I said pushing him on his bed.

Wakka laughed, "Are you two positive you aren't brother and sister?" he asked.

"Yes!" we said in unison.

"All right. Sorry, ya. Get some sleep. We're Kilika bound in the morning." He said leaving us alone in the lodge.

Tidus lay back on his bed with his arms behind his head, "Maybe we should stop fight so much." He said looking over at me.

"I will when you stop being so annoying." I said playfully.

"I'm the annoying one? Yeah right. Get your facts straight sister."

"Goodnight Tidy britches." I said turning on my side.

"Tidy britches? What happened to Tidy-Kins?"

I didn't answer. Tidus sighed, "Goodnight Siry."

He's a good guy. But if I let on that I liked him, he would stop arguing with me and well where's the fun in that? But then again…I guess he could already tell that I liked him.

"Come on Siry, Tidus. We're moving out." Wakka's voice called inside the lodge early the next morning.

"Siry wake up." Tidus said shaking my arm.

I groaned and swatted at him. I am **not** a morning person. I mean if Sin caught me early in the morning and I'm in a bad mood, Yuna wouldn't need the Final Summoning. "We're going to leave you here if you don't come on." Tidus said yanking me out of bed.

I followed Tidus sleepily outside. "Good Morning," Wakka said cheerfully.

"Ugh must you be so cheerful?" I said looking at him. I don't like cheerful morning people.

"I got a present for you." Wakka said handing Tidus a BIG blue sword.

"That was Chappu's sword." Lulu said, looking at Wakka.

"He never used it." Wakka answered.

"And I doubt it will do him much good now." I said finally opening my eyes.

Tidus accepted the sword and smiled.

"Don't fall over this time." I said teasingly.

"Shut up." He said swinging it playfully at me.

I jumped back and nearly knocked Luzzu over. "Oh Luzzu I am so sorry." I said.

"It's okay." He said with a small chuckle, "Oh by the way, Siry I have a present for you."

"For me?" I said clapping my hands.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of finely made fingerless leather gloves. There were tiny gold spikes on the knuckles. "Yesterday when we talked, I noticed your other gloves were kind of worn from fighting fiends. So I went digging through my things and found these. They once belong to great Crusader. She was a skilled martial artist…and a great friend."

"What happened to her?" I asked accepting the gloves.

"She died fighting Sin." His face saddened at the mentioning of this mysterious woman. I could only guess that Luzzu loved her, "Seeing you reminded me of her." He continued.

"Thank you." I looked down at them, "What was her name?"

"Leila…She never named the gloves so you're welcome to call them whatever you like but anyway. I wanted you to have them. Take good care of them all right." He said, "Gatta come on. We're heading to the docks." Luzzu smiled at me once more before leaving the village with Gatta.

I took off my old gloves and slipped my hands into my new ones. They fit like a dream. I wiggled my fingers so that they would contour with my hands.

"Wait, we're all going on the same boat right? Then why are we still here?" Tidus asked.

"Yuna's been here in Besaid since the Calm started, and she's like a sister to me and Lulu. But she had the talent. She became an apprentice, now she leaves as a summoner." Wakka explained to us.

"This is our trip. We should leave together." Lulu concluded.

I walked over to them still staring at my new gloves. "Whoa nice accessory, ya." Wakka said noticing my new weapon.

"Yeah aren't they?" I said punching the air playfully, "Luzzu gave them to me."

"I didn't think he would ever part with those things." Lulu said looking at me, "I don't think we've been properly introduced. My name is Lulu."

"Siry." I said smiling at her.

We turned toward the temple just in time to see Yuna coming out lugging a huge suitcase.

"You don't need all that Yuna." Lulu said.

"Well they're not really my things. They're gifts for the temples." Yuna tried to explain.

"This isn't a vacation Yuna." Wakka said.

"I guess…I guess you're right." She said leaving the luggage behind.

We began making our way out of the village when we were stopped by a voice.

"Lady Yuna…Wait." The shopkeeper yelled coming out of her shop, "My dog dug this up yesterday. I thought it might be useful." She handed over the blue orby thing and magically Valefor learned her second overdrive, Energy Blast. Sweet Deal if you ask me. We then left Besaid only after Yuna said her silent goodbye. As we walked along the hill, a dog looking thing leapt out in front of us. "Hey Tidus why don't you try out that new sword of yours." Wakka said.

"Hiya!" Tidus yelled, instantly defeating the dingo.

"All right. You may make a good guardian one day." Wakka commented. Another appeared and he turned to me, "Siry! Your turn. Show me what you can do."

"My pleasure." I said running up to the dingo and kicking it into the air.

"Good deal." Wakka said nodding to me. Suddenly though, a condor flew down from the sky. "This one's mine, ya." Wakka said hurling his blitzball at the bird, "Moving on?"

During our trip up the slope, Wakka and Lulu taught us the basics for fighting. Mostly about the different elemental properties of some fiends and that well Tidus doesn't listen to instructions cause he tried hitting a bird with his sword and nearly got his eyes plucked out. Needless to say, I laughed at him. We stopped on top of the hill, and Yuna looked back at the village. "Take your time." Lulu stated simply.

Yuna nodded and stared down at Besaid. "Hey let's go!" Tidus whined.

"We're going to wait." Wakka said. He then went over to the statue and began praying, "People pray here for a safe trip." He explained to Tidus and to me, "Chappu didn't pray that day. Said he'd miss his boat." But hey I already knew that. Lulu, Yuna, and Tidus joined him. I crossed my arms and watched. I knew what Yevon was and well it just didn't feel right.

"That should do it." Wakka said standing, "Come on."

Our trip to the beach continued on. Once we reached the ruins though, a big blue blur jumped down. Kimahri growled and punched the ground as his nails grew like a bazillion inches. Okay so that's an exaggeration. I screamed like a little girl and hid behind Wakka. Tidus brandished his sword and the two began fighting. They traded blows for several minutes before Wakka finally stepped in, "That's enough you two." He said, ending the fight.

Kimahri didn't even speak, he simply walked away. "What's his deal?" Tidus said crossing his arms.

"Kimahri Ronso of the Ronso tribe. He's learned the fiend's way of fighting." Lulu explained.

"He's another one of Yuna's guardians." Wakka added.

Tidus and I exchanged a glance as Yuna giggled, "Sometimes we don't understand him either. Kimahri doesn't talk much anyway. But he has protected me since I was a child."  
"Well let's give him a cookie." I said, "Can we go please?"

We continued on and eventually, we made it to the beach. Half of the village had come to see Yuna off. I wonder if there are only three actual houses in Besaid where do all those people live at? Hmm maybe they all share one really big bed. That's kind of gross and disturbing. We all boarded the boat and Yuna waved to the mourning villagers, "Goodbye." She whispered, performing the prayer for them one last time.


	10. Sin Strikes back again!

Chapter 10: Sin Strikes Back…Again!

I wandered across the deck of the ship, exploring every nook and cranny because you can't get into every nook and cranny in the game. I didn't want to miss a single detail. Tidus, being the perv that he was, watched Lulu through some binoculars he had hijacked from an unsuspecting passenger. "You're a perv." I growled swatting at him. He simply laughed and jumped onto the deck. He ran over to Wakka and the two began chatting. I shook my head and turned toward the back of the ship. That's when I noticed _him_. He was standing with three other people. Two men and one woman. The woman looked to be about my age. The one I was staring at had bright blonde hair and an eye patch. And like so many things in Spira, I had seen him before. He caught me staring at him so I leaned over the ship railing as he walked over to me. "Something catch your fancy?" he asked me.

I shook my head. I never could talk to guys I like. I always got really giggly or really quiet. Either way I was really freaky. "The name's Gippal." He said trying to catch my gaze.

"Siry." I whispered. I knew I had seen him before. He's awesome Gippal from Final Fantasy X-2.

He nodded and continued staring out at the open water, "Payitevim…" he said.

"What's beautiful?" I asked.

He smiled and turned to me, "You…" oh wait that's just my imagination. He didn't really say that. Sorry!

(The real conversation)

"Payitevim…" he said.

"What's beautiful?" I asked.

"The water. It's nice out here isn't it?"

I nodded. "I didn't know you spoke Al Bhed." He continued.

"Oh it's rusty. I don't really use it that much."

He smiled, "Rusty or not. It's nice to see a non Al Bhed make an effort to learn our language."

"Gippal!" The woman of the group shouted.

"I better go." He said walking toward them. I gazed at his back and he turned and winked at me. Oh man was I in love! But, I couldn't help but wonder what he was doing on this boat. I didn't remember this being part of the game.

Suddenly, I heard Yuna scream as the boat began to lurch violently in the water. I regained my balance and looked toward the front of the ship. Sin's huge fin and nearly tipped us into the water. Not again. If Tidy and I came in contact with it again where the heck would we end up next? Siberia? I ran forward just as Kimahri wrapped his arms protectively around Yuna. Sin began swimming rapidly toward Kilika. "No!" Wakka shouted, "You stick a harpoon in him and we'll all get dragged down under!"

"B-but our families are in Kilika! We have to distract it! Lady Summoner, forgive us." A crewmate yelled looking back at Yuna.

She nodded slowly and the man fired the harpoon into Sin's fin. And needless to say, it didn't do much good. "Smart move, boys! Now the boat is stuck to the bloody thing!" I said running up to them.

Sinscales began littering the deck of ship. "Not more of these things." I groaned.

"Quit your complaining. As long as you travel with us you're going to work, ya!" Wakka scolded.

"Yes sir, boss man. You're worse than Auron." I mumbled. But then I perked up. This did give me an opportunity to try out the gloves Luzzu gave me. And I had the most perfect name for them. Payitevim. Beautiful. Thanks Gippal! Almost in sync all of us began taking the Sinscales apart as if they were no big deal. Suddenly, though, Sin's fin lurched forward, snapping the harpoon from the boat. That was a waste of time. Because it was still heading for Kilika anyway. The passengers on the boat watched helplessly as Sin began destroying the tiny village, leaving only the blitzball of a small boy behind. "Tidus, we've got to…" I began but stopped. Where the heck was Tidus? Wakka looked around frantically for him but there was no use. He wasn't anywhere on the boat. Wakka and I dove off the boat at the same time and found Tidus slowly sinking down into the water, being eaten alive by piranhas. Wakka chucked his blitzball at them, sending them off into the distance. He then quickly tossed a potion on Tidus, snapping him out of his funk. Of course though, this wasn't going to be easy. Another Sinspawn attacked us. Wakka hurled his blitzball in a mad attempt to injure it and as expected, he only made it mad. I pointed toward the monster and Tidus, Wakka, and I surrounded it. Tidus unleashed Spiral Cut on the monster as Wakka blinded it with Dark Attack. I punched it down into the water and Tidus delivered the finishing blow. Kimahri helped pull us back onto the boat as we turned to see the remains of Kilika. We arrived at the docks and Tidus drooped his shoulders. "What's the matter with you?" I asked, as the rest of the party disappeared to help the town.

"I thought that if I ran into Sin again, that I could go home. But I guess this is my new reality. Huh?" He gave me a weak smile before disappearing into the village. Speaking of home, I wondered when I was going back home. Where was that little purple kid when you needed him? I followed Tidus into the village and found him standing next Lulu asking another dumb question, "What's the sending? Are we going somewhere?"

Lulu looked him up and down, "Are you sure it's your memory that's the problem?" she asked, suspiciously.

"The dead need guidance." I said walking up to them, "If a summoner doesn't send them to the Farplane, their resentful feelings will turn them into fiends."

Lulu nodded in agreement, "Summoners send them to the Farplane where they may rest in peace."

We watched on as Yuna began to dance. The sun shone off the water as if a thousand pink gems were scattered across the ground Yuna was standing on. Pyreflies began swirling around her and the water began to rise underneath her, adding to the strange beauty that seemed to permeate from her. Whoa I just got way deep man. Permeate, I never use that word. I is so smart. "It must be tough, being a summoner." Tidus remarked, his eyes still glued to Yuna's back.

"Yuna knew what it meant from the beginning. All we can do is protect her till the end." Lulu said affirmatively.

"The…end? What's the end?" He asked rather loudly.

The townspeople all turned to look at Tidus. Boy bet he feels like a dork. "Until she defeats Sin." Lulu said before walking over to Yuna.

Tidus looked a bit bewildered as the people gathered around Yuna. "You okay?" I asked.

He was silent for a long while. I thought he had lost his voice but then he finally spoke, "This is all horrible." He said, "I hope I never see it again."

"All right guys we're bedding down for the night." Wakka said, leading the Aurochs through the town. The party followed him into the inn, but I wasn't ready to sleep just yet. I wanted to finish exploring the town. I stood on the dock, watching the sun as the last part of it slipped under the horizon. "So we meet again." Said a voice behind me.

I whirled around and spotted Gippal standing behind me.

"Oh hi." I said quickly. I turned around and began watching the water.

"You're not very talkative, are you?" he asked stepping up beside me.

I bit my lip to keep from saying anything stupid. "Say something…come on." He said nudging me gently.

"What will you have me say?" I said, hoping I didn't sound too weird.

"Where are you from?"

"Where are _you _from?" I answered.

"Home." He replied, "I answered your question. Now you have to answer mine."

I rested my chin on my hands, "I'm a wanderer. I don't have a home."

"Gippal! Get over here now with those supplies! We gotta finish repairing the boat!" a voice from the docks yelled.

"Coming Nooj. I gotta go." He said, gently touching my shoulder.

He touched me…insert fan girl squeal! I walked back toward the hotel with a half smile on my face. I may never wash my shoulder again.

Author's note: Sorry if the Gipster (Gippal) seems out of character. This is my first time trying to write him. And I kind of think Gippal is capable of showing some depth, just listen to him at the end of Final Fantasy X-2.


	11. Cheerios!

Chapter 11: Cheerios!

I was alone when I woke up the next morning. I wandered downstairs and spotted a little kid running around the lobby. "Hey kid, did you see a big guy with stabby orange hair leave here?" I asked him.

"They went to the pier." He said jumping excitedly.

"Thanks." I turned to leave, but the little kid called out to me again, "Hey guess what!"  
"What?"

"I'm gonna be a blitzball when I grow up." He said proudly.

Huh? "Reach for the stars kid. Reach for the stars." I walked outside and found Wakka and Tidus working hard on replacing the pier. I looked around for a sign of Gippal but unfortunately, no dice. "All right, we're going to temple to pray. Lord Ohalland use to live at Kilika Temple. So we go there to pray for victory."  
"Uhh Wakka…" Tidus said catching up with him.

"Yeah?"

"Praying for victory is all well and good. But is this right?" He asked shaking his head.

"Something wrong with enjoying blitzball?"

"Is this really the time?"

"Now's the only time. During the game, people forget their problems and suffering. Only the game and their favorite team matters." He patted us both on the back gently, "Now come on. Yuna's waiting." He led us into Kilika Woods, where Yuna was waiting with an announcement.

"Yuna says she wants to make Tidus a guardian." Lulu explained.

"Him?" I said pointing to Tidus, "What about me?"

Yuna looked at me, "I don't know you."  
"You don't know him either. You met him like last night and then you talked all of five minutes. But I bet you two are ready to get married now aren't you?" I finished, sarcastically.

"Look, we're all going to the temple anyway. Can't this wait till later?" Lulu asked.

We began walking through the woods, and ran into Luzzu and Gatta once again. He looked down at my hands and smiled. He seemed to be very happy that I was wearing the gloves. "Thanks for the gloves, Luzzu." I said, "They fit like a dream."  
He nodded, "Be careful, this is Ochu, lord of the woods. Discretion is the better part of valor." He said pointing to the monstrosity standing behind him.

"Let's get him." I said smirking at the plant beast thingamabob.

"Siry, didn't you just hear what Luzzu said?" Lulu asked.

"Of course and now I'm choosing to ignore him. Come on. Tidy and I need the experience. Or are you guys scared?" I turned back to them to gage their reaction. Tidus stepped forward, "I'm not." he said, taking out his sword.

"Neither am I." Yuna said, nodding toward me.

"Count me in." Wakka said.

Lulu shook her head, "Don't come crying to me when you've got poison oozing out of your ears." She said, holding her moogle out.

I smiled, "You wanted to fight it, Lulu." I said.

After we had taken the Ochu out, I stretched and turned, "See Lulu. Told you it would be fun."

She simply smirked at me. "Whoa!" Gatta gawked at us.

"Very impressive." Luzzu said nodding, "Here this should prove useful." He handed over an Elixir.

"Thanks." Tidus said accepting the bottle. He placed it in his travel bag and we continued toward the temple. Just ahead of us, we could hear Gatta sing, "Young Crusaders gather round. We'll beat Sin into the ground…"

I ran up to him and joined him in the song. Hey I always sing this song when I play the game. We reached the temple in just a few short hours and Wakka proceeded to give us a history lesson, "High Summoner Ohalland use to train on these very steps."

Tidus turned to the rest of Aurochs. They were laughing and grinning wickedly. Actually it sounded as if they had something stuck in their throats. Stand back, I know the Heimlich! "So it's gonna be a race?" he asked, taking his position in front of the steps.

"Yuna, if you will do the honors." Wakka said.

She ran up beside an Auroch and raised her arm, "Ready…" Then like a giggling school girl, she took off running.

"Hey!" the guys shouted running after her. Not long after though, they all came running back down the stairs screaming like little girls. "Sinspawn!" Wakka called from the top of the stairs.

"Man these bloody things pop up everywhere!" I groaned running after Kimahri and Lulu. When we reached the summit, we found Wakka and Tidus fighting the two tentacles and Yuna had summoned Valefor to fight the big bowl thing. "I'll help Yuna. You two help Wakka and Tidus." Lulu said quickly.

"All right Gloves…don't fail me now." I whispered, rushing over to help Wakka deal with the tentacle.

"Fire!" Lulu shouted but the attack was absorbed by one of the tentacles. "Oh crap!" Tidus said.

"Wait Lulu! We gotta take the tentacles out first!" I shouted. Suddenly I felt a surge of energy. I looked down at my hands. They began to glow a faint blue color. I felt the second move in my overdrive, Smack Down, take over. I punched the ground and several blue shockwaves ripped through the concrete toward the tentacle. The monster screeched in pain as the appendage dissolved into the pyreflies. "Lulu now!" Tidus shouted, as the other tentacle dissolved.

"Fire!" the magic shot from her hand and engulfed the Sinspawn in flames. "Valefor, Sonic Wings now!" Yuna said directing her Aeon. Valefor obeyed and the shell fell away from the monster. Spewing venom into our party, it fell defeated. "Everyone okay?" Yuna asked as she dismissed Valefor.

I looked down at my arm and noticed something green and sticky. "What the heck is this?" I whispered.

Then I suddenly felt so sick. "Um…I'm not." I said before falling over.

…_Siry…_

I opened my eyes and discovered I was surrounded by a white light. "Hello." Said a voice.

"Fayth?" I said looking around

"Told you it wasn't a game." He said, appearing before me.

"When can I go home?" I asked.

"You are home, silly." He said simply, "It's time for you to wake up now." He disappeared from my sight, but his voice still echoed all around me, "One word of advice: Don't fall in love with him."

Fall in love with whom? Tidus…Wakka…Kimahri? Tidus: that's just nasty. Wakka: I'm a fan girl so it's a little late for a warning. Kimahri: don't even go there.

"Siry…hey wake up." I heard a voice that sounded a lot like Tidus's say.

My eyes fluttered open, "What happened? It feels like someone smacked me with a train." I asked.

"Some of the fiend's poison got on you." Lulu explained, "Yuna had to cast Esuna on you three different times."

"Yeah you had us worried, ya." Wakka said shaking his head.

I looked up and saw I was lying back in Tidus's arms. "Eww let me go, spaz!" I said jerking from his grasp.

"Don't do that. You're in no condition to bicker with him right now." Lulu scolded, "Here drink this." She pulled the cork from a bottle of greenish liquid and had me down it.

I gagged, "What the heck is that? Sour milk and fish oil?" I asked wiping my mouth.

"It's an antidote. I want to be sure we got all of the poison out. Wakka, why don't carry her, until we reach the temple. She can rest and regain her strength while we go into the cloisters."

Wakka hoisted me onto his back. Did I mention that he was really muscular and that he smelled like he bathed in that Tag body spray? I let out a dreamy sigh and rested my head on his shoulder. "Do they have fiends in Zanarkand too?" he asked Tidus, as we continued on.

"Just a few. And it's a big deal when one shows up…hey since when do you believe me about Zanarkand anyway?" he said.

"I was thinking…maybe people that come into contact with Sin don't die. Maybe they just get sent through time…like a thousand years. Then poof they just pop up again just like that." Wakka stopped walking to explain his theory.

Lulu shook her head, "Amazing. Simply Amazing. You refuse to accept the simple truth. Sin didn't take Chappu anywhere. It crushed him and left him on the Djose shore. He's not just going to pop back." She turned around. Their faces were just inches apart. "He's gone, Wakka. And there is no replacement for him." She looked on at the rest of us, "For that matter, there is no replacement for Sir Jecht, Lord Braska," Her eyes fell to me, "Or Leila. It's pointless to think about it and rather sad." She then turned curtly on her heels and disappeared up the rest of the steps. "Dude…who peed in her Cheerios?" I said shaking my head.

"Better get use to it, ya. She's always like that." Wakka said.

He continued up the steps, with Tidus by his side. "By the way, Siry…what are Cheerios?"

Author's note: Ahh just some random banter. I won't do this often so please read it. I really hope you're enjoying the story so far. I'm trying really hard to keep it close to the game and all. And I know the dialogue isn't exact but for some points, I need it to be the way that it's written so I can add Siry's dialogue. Plus it gives the story a unique flavor. But anyway, I enjoy hearing from my readers so please drop me a line at: 


	12. Oh, Cram it Dona!

Chapter 12: Oh Cram it Dona!

"Honestly Wakka, you can put me down now." I said pushing away from his back.

"Lulu told me to carry you until we get to the temple, ya. You want her to yell at me again?" he asked tightening his grip.

"But I feel fine. That crap-in-a-bottle really works wonders." I still had that icky antidote taste in my mouth.

He shook his head, "Lu's the boss." He said.

I groaned in frustration. I guess you can already tell who wears the pants in this relationship. The Luca Goers emerged from inside the temple and stopped in front of us.

"You here to pray for victory too?" Wakka asked politely.

Graav laughed, "_We_ don't need to pray for victory." He said smugly.

"We're here to pray for some competition." Bickson said, "What about you? Gonna do your best again? Too bad your best isn't good enough."

Tidus stepped forward, "Laugh it up now. But this year, the Aurochs will be taking the cup."

"Who are you suppose to be?" Graav asked, turning to Tidus.

Tidus crossed his arms and smiled up at Graav, "Wouldn't you like to know." he replied.

Graav rolled his eyes, "You couldn't win the cup if we gave it to you."

I looked at Wakka, "Did he just insult us?"

He frowned and nodded, "I think they just did. But you got to admit that Tidus did make himself look foolish."

The Goers walked off, "yeah you better run you bunch of sissies." I shouted, shaking my fist at them.

We walked on into the temple and Wakka gently set me on the ground. I stretched, "It's good to walk on my own 2 feet again."

Wakka walked over to a statue and knelt down. He began praying, repeating over and over, "Lord Ohalland guide our feet."

Tidus got on his knees beside him and began praying too. The cloister doors opened noisily and two people came out. The lady had horrible fashion sense and the man looked like he was just plain stupid. "Another summoner?" The woman asked.

Yuna rushed over to her and performed a prayer, "Yes, I am the summoner Yuna From the isle of Besaid."

"Dona." She replied simply. She looked behind Yuna and saw all of us standing there watching her, "Are all these people your guardians?" she asked, "My, my, my, what rabble. As I recall Lord Braska only had two Guardians. I, on the other hand, only need one guardian right Barthello?"

Yuna took a defensive stance, "I only have as many guardians as there are people I can trust with my life…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." I said waving my hands and walking over to Yuna, "If you're going to do this, you're going to do it right." With my hand on her shoulder I whispered in her ear, "Here say this…"

Yuna turned back and gave me a weird look. I urged her forward with my hand, "Go on say it. You know you want to."

Yuna put her arms down to her sides and stood face to face with Dona.

Tidus looked at me and said, "What did you tell her to say?"

I pressed my index finger against my mouth and said, "Hush, just listen."

"You are full of hot air. If anybody needs a guardian it's Barthello to protect him from your face. So why don't you just cram it, Dona." She said looking back at me, "did I do okay?" she asked.

I shrugged, "close enough."

Dona looked at each of us with a scowl on her face, "Barthello we're leaving." She growled stalking out of the temple.

I laughed, "That was awesome. She's such a snob."

Yuna looked at me, a serious expression on her face, "But I am serious. I need guardians I can trust with my life." She said. Then she looked over at Tidus and smiled warmly.

"It's time for the trials, Yuna." Lulu said walking up to us. Yuna nodded and followed her up the stairs. Tidus stood beside me, "What was she smiling about?" he asked.

I looked at him, "She thinks your man chest hair is sexy." I said locating a strand and yanking it from his chest.

"Owwww…hey that really hurt." He said rubbing his chest.

I laughed and followed the others up the stairs. "The Fayth is below. Wakka, Kimahri, ready?" Lulu asked. They stepped onto the elevator and Tidus tried to join them.

Kimahri pushed him off and he stumbled beside me, "Hey what gives?"

"You're not a guardian yet." Lulu stated.

"Uummm we'll be back as soon as we can…" Yuna said, nervously.

"Yeah soon I'll bet, tomorrow soon." He mumbled as the elevator descended down into the cloisters.

"Give it a rest Tidy. They'll be back." I said.

"Where's Yuna?" Dona asked walking up behind us.

Tidus pointed behind us to the cloisters. "Then why are you here?" she asked. She looked over at me and her scowl returned, "Barthello…" he walked over to me and picked me up.

"Hey man, this is so not cool. What are you doing?" I asked as he threw me onto the elevator.

"This should teach you manners." She replied flipping her hair behind her shoulder.

"This isn't funny." I replied. I tried stepping off but big and stupid simply tossed Tidus on top of me, as if he were nothing more than a doll. The elevator went down into the cloisters and came to a stop. "Get off me." I said shoving him to one side.

"This is bad. Can't we get in trouble for this?"

"Oh don't worry. We'll only get yelled at by Lulu." I said brushing the dust from my clothes, "But once I get my hands on that no good…dirty rotten…" I marched toward the trials.

"Seriously Siry, we shouldn't do this." he said.

"Look, we don't have any choice. The elevator won't go back up. Now quit your bellyaching and come on." I pushed the door open and stepped inside, "Let's get this over with."


	13. Get a Room!

Chapter 13: Get a room!

"I'm not going in first. You go in first." Tidus said, pushing me toward the Chamber of the Fayth.

"No way. Lulu is a femnazi! I'm not going in there." I said shaking my head.

"What's a femnazi?"

We stood silent for a little while, but then I spoke, "Hey how about we go in at the same time."

Tidus nodded in agreement. Sucker. We stepped into the chamber and I immediately ducked behind Tidus as soon as Wakka spotted him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he said putting his hand on his forehead.

"What are you doing in here?" Lulu demanded.

Tidus reached behind him and grabbed my arm. "It was Dona and that big muscle head man." He said, yanking me beside him.

"Yuna will be the one who suffers the consequences." She said, obviously angry.

"She could be excommunicated." Wakka crossed his arms and returned to his spot.

Tidus and I exchanged a glance. I guess he figured out what I meant when I said Lulu was a femnazi. Now what time is it kids? Its Tidus asks another really dumb question time. Hooray! "So what's in there anyway?" Tidus asked.

"The Fayth remember?" Wakka said.

"Uhh Fayth?"

Noting his confusion, Lulu explained, "The Fayth are people who gave their lives to battle Sin. Yevon took their souls, willingly given from their still living bodies, and now they live forever in statues. The soul of the Fayth emerges when a summoner prays, and that is what we call an Aeon."

Tidus looked at the door, "So what does Yuna do in there?"

"She prays with all her heart for a way to defeat Sin." I said stepping up beside him. Well I just got tired of standing here listening, "Only Summoners can enter there."

"What even guardians can't go?" he asked Wakka, who nodded.

The door slowly slid open and Yuna stumbled out, caught by Kimahri. Lulu and Wakka gathered around her. He watched on, a distant look in his eye. "What's wrong Tidy?"

"This song…" he whispered, "…I know it from my childhood. And now…" he seemed to choke on the last words. But I knew. He wanted to go home. Poor kid. We walked out of the temple as a group. The villagers shouted for joy as we walked through the temple grounds. I ran ahead to catch up with Wakka when suddenly, we heard Tidus scream. "What the heck did you do that for, you idiot?" I shouted turning around.

"He said he wanted to scream real loud." Yuna replied with a giggle, "Feel better?" she asked him.

"Yeah…a little."

We continued on into the village and found the ship bound for Luca. "Off to Luca at last." Wakka said happily boarding the ship.

Night fell quickly as I explored every nook and cranny of this ship. I was standing on the back of the ship when I heard a familiar voice call my name. "Hi Gippal." I said, not even turning around.

"How'd you know it was me?" he said standing beside me and resting his arms on the rails of the ship.

"I could pick your voice out anywhere." I said, trying to hide my smile, "So, why are you going to Luca?" I asked.

"Well I'd love to see the tournament. I've got some friends playing in the game. But unfortunately, it's just a pit stop. I'm on my way to Mushroom Rock Road."

That's when it dawned on me, "The Crimson Squad?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah how'd you know?" he asked.

Uh-oh…I better think of something quick, "I was going to be a candidate myself…I uhh was out training when I got attacked by Sin. The toxins messed up my head…" did that even make any sense? Gippal smiled and looked back at the water, "I wanted to be a Crusader but apparently we aren't eligible. They don't seem to get that we Al Bhed want to protect Spira too." He said shrugging.

"That's a shame. I think you'd make a great Crusader." I said. Was that sucking up?

"You know my friends think it's weird." He said with a small chuckle.

"What's weird?"

"Every time I run into you I just gotta stop and talk to you. Paine, the woman with the silver hair, she thinks I have a crush on you."

I giggled softly, "That's funny." I said.

"Why?"

"I don't see you as the kind of person who wants to be tied down to just one girl." I answered.

He smiled, "There was one girl…but it didn't work out. I guess…I'm a natural born bachelor."

We laughed together then I looked over at him. He had a soft smile spread across his lips. Now I know this is totally cliché but slowly our faces inched toward each other. Our lips were mere centimeters apart when we heard, "Oh, get a room!" Tidus shouted.

I turned around to see the blonde, his foot resting on a blitzball.

"Who is that guy?" Gippal asked his face still close to mine.

"That's Tidus, one of my travel companions. Tidus this is Gippal. I met him back on the S.S. Liki."

"Don't mind me…you two can go back to swapping spit." He said. Then he started making really nasty kissing noises. My face flushed with embarrassment. Ohhh I'm going to kill him!

"I'm so sorry. He's being such a NERD!" I yelled nerd, shooting another glare at Tidus.

Gippal simply smiled, "Is he your brother?"

My face flushed deeper, "Dryd pent pnyeh? Ralg Hu!" Translation: That bird brain? Heck no!

"It's getting late anyway. I better bed down for the night." Gippal patted my arm then disappeared into the cabin. I watched Tidus as he attempted to do the Jecht Shot. After several failed attempts, he succeeded, but he barely missed my head with that stupid blitzball. He is such a mood killer! Remind me to stab him in his face when we get to Luca. Or at least kill a mood between him and Yuna. I turned my back to him and leaned over the railing. Gippal was so cool. I simply adored him in Final Fantasy X-2. As a matter of fact, he was my favorite character in that game. Well besides Brother. Meeting him in real life was simply amazing. And I enjoy our talks together. Hey wait…was _he_ the guy the Fayth was talking about? Nah…I wasn't in love with Gippal…was I?


	14. Are you ready for some Blitzball?

Chapter 14: Are you ready for some Blitzball?

Luca was already bustling with life, as the Winno pulled into one of the docks. I looked for Gippal as we got off the boat, but I couldn't find him. We could hear an announcer over the PA., introducing the various teams. First the Kilika Beasts. But the cheering died down when the Besaid Aurochs stepped off the boat. "They're a living, breathing, statistical impossibility! I've never seen a team this bad!" Bobba said.

"Geez, those guys are jerks. I mean I know you guys suck eggs but do they have to broadcast it all over Spira?" I whispered to Letty who shot me a dirty look. Was it something I said?

We stepped onto the docks and stood behind some cargo. Tidus looked around, a bit irritated, as the announcers introduced the Luca Goers, singing their praises. "Don't let it get to you... it's like this every year, ya." Wakka said, once again totally unconvincing.

"Well we shouldn't stand for it, should we Siry?" Tidus asked, looking at me.

I shook my head, "No! They've been jerk wads long enough. Show em Tidy!"

He climbed up on a box and took the megaphone resting on top, "You think you're so hot don't ya Goers. Yeah well you won't be once we're done whipping the pants off ya. The Aurochs are taking the cup this year." He then laughed…and if you guessed like an idiot, you win the grand prize. I'm not quite sure what that is but uhh anyway. Wakka pulled Tidus down from the box, "What were you doing up there?" he said.

"We we're on the sphere." Botta said.

Yuna's voice interrupted our chatter, "Maester Mika is here." She said.

"Mika? Maester?" Tidus asked, once again confused. Not surprising.  
"Maester Mika is the leader of all the people of Spira. Let' go see him." Yuna explained running toward the dock.

We followed her and found the lavish boat. The blue haired, half Guado half human hottie stepped onto the dock. "Who's that?" Tidus whispered.

"That's Maester Seymour. Isn't he adorable?" I said, sighing. All right so I've got a lot of crushes. Sue me.

Tidus turned his nose up. Yeah I know. He no likey Seymour. Oh well, more for me to love! He turned and bowed to Maester Mika, as the old fogey stepped off the boat. And when I say old…I mean _old_. I'm talking ancient. I'm talking hair coming out of his ears old! The people gathered around us began performing the prayer. "You two bow your heads." Wakka scolded. Yeah right. I'm not bowing my head to an old guy who probably smells like cheese. Honestly, Maester Mika looks like he would smell like some really old and nasty cheese. And not only that, he was a Grade A bastard. Pardon my language, but he is. I mean really.

"Rise Maester Seymour." He said, "Maester Jyscal Guado departed for the Farplane a fortnight ago. His son, Seymour, has been officially ordained a Maester of Yevon."

Then Seymour went on some spiel about wanting to unite Spira…blah…blah…blah. I was too busy staring at his sexy Guado man chest to care what he was saying. My eyes traveled up his torso and landed on his eyes. He was of course staring at Yuna, giving her that sexy, I'm an evil guy determined to kill you stare. I had to admit I was jealous. Why can't crazed men with wonky blue hair stare at me like that? Oh well. I was going to marry his hair one day anyway. Down in the locker room, Wakka was going over the basics for playing blitzball. Come on Wakka. If the boys haven't gotten it by now, don't you think it's time to get a new blitzball team?

Yuna then burst into the room, "Someone said they saw Sir Auron in the café in town!" She said excitedly.

"Auron!" Tidus and I said in unison.

"That's right. Come on. Let's go look for him." She said.

We got up to follow her when Wakka called out to us, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! The game starts soon and I mean real soon!"

"Don't worry, we'll be back." Tidus said as we ran out the door. Outside the room, were two Al Bhed guys. They were talking about Yuna. "Hey you guys. You're Al Bhed right?" Tidus said, "Well then you must know Rikku…oh um…right they don't understand me." So like an idiot he started talking slower and louder, "If…you…see…Rikku…tell…her…thank…you…for…me!"  
He then ran away. Man I don't blame them if they think he's on some kind of drugs or something. I followed him outside. "Hey you guys! Over here!" Yuna called from a statue. A mad rush of people cut between us, and we lost sight of Yuna. "Do you see her anywhere?" Tidus asked, straining to see through the crowd.

"No…"

"I can find her. YUNA!" he shouted then he whistled loudly.

The crowd thinned out and we spotted her. She seemed startled by the whistle. "What was that?" she asked.

Tidus laughed, "Its how we cheer on blitzball players." He said before whistling again, "Jut stick your fingers in your mouth like this and blow."

And of course, Yuna couldn't do it. "If we get separated just whistle and I'll come running. But…maybe we should stick together until you can do it."

"Okay boys and girls. We have a legendary guardian to find." I said, interrupting their moment. Hey he ruined mine! I grabbed their hands began pulling them toward the town square. We stopped again and Tidus looked around, "This place is huge…" he said.

"Luca is the second largest city in Spira." Yuna explained.

"I thought every town in Spira looked like Kilika or Besaid."

"Well towns don't usually get much bigger than that. Because when a lot of people start to gather…"

"Sin…"

"Yeah. Luca is no different. But the stadium is here. So the Crusaders fight to protect it with all of their might. Is Zanarkand like this too?" she asked.

Oh here we go. Come on people, I wanna see Auron!

"Well there are more buildings. Really tall ones that are all squished together."

"Oh they must be soo tall." Yuna commented.

"And no he doesn't get dizzy. Can we please go now?" I demanded.

Yuna looked at me, "How did you know I was going to ask that?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter. I wanna see Auron. Can we please go?" I whined.

Yuna sighed and nodded, "Fine. The café's over here." She led the way, to the café on the other side of the statue. We walked into the café, and unfortunately, Auron was not there. The two big thunder giants, Biran and Yenke immediately recognized Kimahri and began mocking him. Calling him short and making rude comments about his broken horn. Dude he's short? Looking up at him, Kimahri appeared to be like twelve feet tall. At least. Man, he's the tallest short guy I've ever known. "Take em on." Tidus whispered to Kimahri. What is this? Championship Ronso wrestling? Taking Tidy's advice, Kimahri pimp slapped Yenke to the ground, causing the bartender to yell at us. "Take it outside! The game's starting!"

Tidus turned and looked at the sphere screen above the bar. Maester Mika was on giving his patriotic speech about celebrating the winners and something about the defeated. Yeah, yeah, it doesn't matter if you win or lose oh wait…yeah it does! The Aurochs were taking the cup this year. And next year too.

Scuffling feet could be heard as we made a mad scramble for the door. Tidus looked around, as if he was looking for someone. "Hey guys!" he called after Kimahri and me, "Yuna's gone!"

Oh no. Not now. We ran outside where anxious Lulu met us, "Where in Spira have you been?" She demanded, "Yuna's been kidnapped…"

"By the Al Bhed. They want the Aurochs to lose in exchange for her safe return." I said finishing Lulu's statement.

She looked at me hesitantly, "…Yeah. But the Psyches are just blitzball players. So I doubt they'll do anything drastic. Buy we shouldn't take any chances…"

"Forget it Lulu. Yuna's not my responsibility. She didn't want me to be her guardian anyway." I said crossing my arms and turning my back to the black mage.

"You could help us out ya know." Tidus said.

"No way. She didn't ask me to be her guardian. So I ain't guarding."

"Either you help us find her or I'll give you a real shocking experience!" Lulu said, facing me. I could see the thunder magic gathering at her finger tip. Did I ever mention Lulu was real scary when she got mad? "O-okay…"I said, "I'll help."

"I'm glad you changed your mind. Now, their boat's down at the dock. Let's go get her." She turned and ran back toward the docks, with Kimahri and Tidus following closely. I lagged a bit. She had made me mad. But I wasn't about to tell her. Not for her to fry my face with that thunder spell of hers. I caught up with them just as they turned to the wrong way. "No this way is blocked off. I guess I should've told you. Sorry." I said crossing my arms.

Lulu gave me a dirty look. I've been getting those a lot lately. "Let's go the other way." she said.

"Damn it." Tidus swore as he stomped his foot.

We turned around and headed the other way, only to be ambushed by some machina. "What the heck are those things?" Tidus asked, whipping out his sword.

"Ancient machina salvaged by the Al Bhed." I explained.

"It looks like they were expecting us." Lulu concluded. She raised her hand high in the air and a bolt of lighting struck the machina. While Tidus, Kimahri, and I were busy taking care of the other one. Moving on, a few more machina ambushed us. After taking them out, Tidus skidded to a stop under a sphere screen. "What? What is it?" I asked stopping beside him.

"Look!" He said pointing the screen. The score was tied between the Aurochs and the Psyches. "They're doing great!" Tidus said. Just as he said that, an Al Bhed swam up and dropped kicked Wakka in his face. "Yeah. Real great." I said sarcastically, "Come on before Lulu decides to rip us a new one."

The Al Bhed ship began pulling away from the dock just as we caught up to it. "No way! I won't let them take her!" Tidus yelled jumping from the dock to the deck of the ship. Oh no! Not jumping again! "Hey! Wait for us." Lulu said, following suit.

Kimahri looked back at me, as if he were expecting me to jump next. "Hey after you Big Man." I said offering him the free space. He reared back then leapt onto the boat.

"You're running out of time, Siry. Move it!" Lulu yelled.

"Yes ma'am!" I said running and leaping into the air. I landed face first onto the deck of the ship. I don't care if Lulu threatened me within an inch of my life; I am never doing that again! I stood and wiggled my nose with my finger. It hurt like heck but thankfully, it wasn't broken. "Okay, what now?" I asked looking at my party members.

"We search." Tidus said. We began looking around for a sign of Yuna. At the back of the ship, the door leading to the cabin slowly slid open. And a HUGE machina appeared. "Of course!" I said throwing my arms up.

"Siry, let us take care of the machina." Lulu ordered, "You go down below and find Yuna. Hurry, the door is closing."

"Yes ma'am." I said smiling. Well I'd say they're getting the short end of that stick. I slipped behind the door just as it closed completely. I took a few steps forward before I heard several voices. Two sounded like men but the third…that was definitely Yuna. I followed the sound until I reached a small room. Yuna was standing looking back and forth between two Al Bhed men. "I told you, I don't understand." She said shaking her head. Okay, you're not a guardian but if you don't want Lulu to fry your brain you had best get in there, my brain told me. "Hey!" I said stepping forward.

The two Al Bhed turned to me. "Praise be to Yevon." Yuna said, running behind me. "Wait, aren't you a summoner? Why don't you summon an Aeon or something?" I said, turning to her.

"No way, it would cause the ship to capsize. Where are the others?"

"Kimahri, Lulu, and Tidus are up on deck fighting a machina. Wakka's still playing the game."

"Who are you?" one of the men asked.

Thinking quickly, I responded, "I-I'm a friend of Gippal."

"Gippal? That jackass?"

Well that didn't work. "Yuna…when I give you the signal, you run like the wind, got it? You'll know the signal." I whispered looking back at her. She nodded. I put my fists up.

"What are you going to fight?" the man asked.

I narrowed my eyes. I felt kind of like Tifa from Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. The man who spoke English ran forward to attack. "Run Yuna!" I yelled as I ducked and punched his stomach. Yuna scrambled out of the room, with the other Al Bhed chasing after her. The man quickly recovered and grabbed a gun sitting on the table. He pointed it at my face and smirked. "Oh come on now…that's cheating." I said raising my hands.

"Well when you're Al Bhed, you can't play fair if you want to survive. Your summoner is coming with us."

"Look I know why you are doing what you are doing but really it's not right."

"You don't know anything. You follow Yevon just like all the other zombies out there." He snapped, his finger toying with the trigger.

"I don't follow Yevon." I replied, "I'd rather be eaten by Sinspawn than follow that puddle of lies."

He lowered the gun slightly, "If you do not follow Yevon, then why are you a guardian?"

"I'm not. See this black mage threatened to liquefy my brain if I didn't help find Yuna."

He lowered the gun more. This was my only chance. I cleared my throat, "Cunno." I whispered.

"Sorry for what?" he asked.

"For this!" I pulled back and punched him hard across the jaw. He sank to the floor stunned.

"I really am sorry." I said running out of the room. When I finally made it outside, I found the other Al Bhed lying limply on the deck of the ship. Yuna was surrounded by the others. "Siry!" Yuna cried happily, running over to me, "I thought something had happened to you." she said.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked looking over at the gang.

"Yeah…I'm just a little disappointed. I thought maybe Rikku was on this ship. But it's not the same one." Tidus answered approaching me.

"Was anyone named Cid on that ship?" Yuna asked looking up at him.

"Umm not that I remember. Why?"

"He's my mother's brother. She told me to seek him out if I ever needed any help."

"So wait…you're Al Bhed Yuna?" he asked utterly confused.

"On my mother's side. Yes."

"Tidus, you can't tell Wakka about Yuna's lineage. The thing about Wakka…he never had much love for the Al Bhed." Lulu explained.

"Oh…oh no! I gotta tell Wakka!" Tidus shouted.

"I thought I told you not to tell Wakka!" Lulu scolded.

"Oh the game!" Yuna and I yelled together. We all leapt back onto the dock and began running back toward the stadium. We stopped as soon as we found a sphere screen. Wakka had the ball. The score was tied with just thirty seconds to go…"Come on Wakka!" I heard Tidus whispered as Wakka hurled the ball into the goal and just like clockwork; the ball sailed through the water and into the goal. "The Aurochs win!" Jimma announced proudly.

"We did it! We're in the finals." Yuna and I said together.

Lulu shook her head, "Not the most graceful win. If it were Chappu, he would still be standing."

Tidus turned to her, "Oh come on now. That's being unfair…."  
"Besides Chappu is a little on the dead side. I'm sure Wakka wouldn't want…" I added.

Lulu gave me a death glare, "You don't want to finish that sentence." She snapped.

Man, I'd hate to be around when she's got PMS. We continued toward the stadium as Jimma and Bobba announced the two contending teams in the finals. The Besaid Aurochs vs. The Luca Goers. Goers is such a gay name. Where the crud are they going? Loserville!

Author's note: I just set a new record. Five whole pages. Almost 3,000 words. I am so proud of myself.


	15. Pigskin

Chapter 15: Pigskin

Wakka lay on the bench in the locker room groaning loudly. "Great job Wakka." I said happily.

"Thanks. " He said smiling at me.

"Yuna's back safe and sound. We're in the finals. Life is pretty darn sweet." I patted his shoulder gently and he groaned.

"Hey Yuna," He said, "Don't go near the Al Bhed anymore. They're trouble. All right, the next game is about to start." He said, standing, still clutching his stomach.

"Am I on the bench?" Botta asked.

Wakka looked at the faces of his teammates and smiled, "I'm on the bench." He said, putting his hands on Tidus's shoulders, "He's taking my place."

"Don't you have something to tell them?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. After this game, I'm retiring. Win or lose…I'm done with blitzball. But since we're here, we might as well win, ya?"

"Cap'n!" The Aurochs yelled together.

"All right boys. Let's make those Goers goners!" I said, completely stealing Wakka's thunder, "Let's find our seats Yuna. You coming Lulu?"

She stepped from behind Wakka, "Yeah…I'll be there in a second." She said.

"Oh I get it. Come on Yuna." I said leading the way.

We found empty seats in the front row. People were already cheering loudly and the game hadn't started yet. The Goers and the Aurochs swam into the sphere pool. Jimma announced the Goers lineup and the crowd went crazy. Only a few fans could be heard shouting when he announced the Aurochs lineup. And I was the loudest. "ALL RIGHT AUROCHS! KNOCK THEIR BLIPPING BLOCK OFF!" I shouted standing on my seat. Yuna looked up at me, "Man, you're embarrassing." She said.

But I didn't care. I was going to yell till my voice was hoarse. "KILL, KILL, KILL! Show me some defense!"

Lulu joined us a few minutes later, "What I miss?" she asked sitting down.

"Nothing really. The game just started." Yuna answered.

After two minutes, the score was tied, 2 to 2. Tidus had the ball and he was swimming rapidly toward the goal. Bickson took a cheap shot and rammed Tidus against the side of the sphere pool, which should've been a foul. That really got my adrenaline going, "OH come on Ref! Are you blind! Call the foul! That's cheating!"

"Shut up Siry!" Lulu hissed, "Besides, Tidus still has the ball!"

He managed to break to Graav and Abus. He swam forward and kicked the ball. It soared through the water and scored the goal. "The score was now 3 to 2. With the Aurochs in the lead!" Jimma announced, "It is such a surprise to see the Aurochs playing so well."

"Right Jimma. This new recruit, Tidus, is really making game play tough for the Goers. He should be turning heads for the recruiters this season."

The first half ended with the Aurochs leading 3 to 2. I was ecstatic; I actually wanted to do the wave. "We're gonna do the wave!" I shouted to the people behind me. "Copy me!" I began doing the wave and the people actually copied. Yuna giggled and joined in. Soon the whole stadium became a ripple of arms doing the wave. People in Spira are such sheep. But it was actually kind of fun. "It seems one fan has gotten the crowd going!" Bobba said, and my face became plastered on the sphere screen. I smiled and waved to my image and the crowd erupted in cheers. The second half began and the fans began going crazy. In the first two minutes, Tidus had scored and Bickson scored twice bringing the scores to 4 to 4. Lulu finally stood up from her seat and began cheering with us. But after several minutes I could hear a faint chant, "…Wakka…Wakka…Wakka…" The crowd wanted Wakka! What the heck, I'm a sheep too. I began chanting Wakka's name too. Tidus must've caught on because well, he left the sphere pool and Wakka appeared several minutes later. The crowd cheered loudly and began doing the wave again. Okay once is okay but twice is just lame. They began blitzing again. Graav had the ball and he took a shot. I crossed my fingers and hoped Keepa would catch it. He didn't, but he did manage to knock it away. Letty caught the ball and swam through the opening, avoiding Balgerda. He chucked the ball at Wakka who caught it. He swam toward the goal and broke to Graav. Then he kicked the ball. It soared through the water and into the goal just as the timer hit 5:00. "The Aurochs win! The Aurochs win!" Jimma announced excitedly.

There was a man standing beside me. I jumped onto his back and yelled happily, "WHOOOOO! We won!" I don't think he minded because he was yelling too. The only thing missing was the big container of Gatorade to pour over Wakka's head. However, our victory was short lived when fiends began flooding into the stadium. "Oh no!" Yuna said softly.

"Everyone run!" Lulu ordered as a fiend tried to attack a lady. Lulu blasted it back with a fire spell.

"Yuna… get ready to heal some of these people!" I shouted punching a dingo down into the concrete.

I looked back at the sphere pool and noticed Wakka and Tidus fighting Sahagins. This is just great. Lulu and Yuna ran off to help some of the injured people escape. I began running, not really paying attention to what was in front of me. I collided with someone's back. Auron looked down at me and smirked. "Still haven't learned any manners have you?" he asked me.

"Auron! Where have you been?" I demanded jumping to my feet.

"That's none of your business." He said turning to face an armored fiend. I raised my fists but he put his arm out in front of me, "This one is mine." He said. He drew his BIG sword and pulled his arm free from his coat. Oh yeah…I remember this scene. It's my favorite one. Auron smirked and instantly defeated the monster. "Auron that was soo sweet!" I said smiling.

He put his sword away, "I know." He turned around just as Wakka and Tidus ran up to us.

"Auron…" Tidus said.

"Sir Auron…" Wakka said in amazement.

"So you do know him." Tidus asked looking over at Wakka.

"Heck yeah! He's only the best guardian who ever lived." he said.

"As much as I would like to finish this lovely reunion, I think we're about to become bird food!" I shouted pointing into the sky at the garuda flying rapidly toward us.

"I can take that one out, ya." Wakka said firing a Dark Attack at the monster, blinding it.

"Siry, Tidus attack it now." Auron ordered.

"Yes Sir!" I said happily. We attacked at once and the Garuda fell from the sky. Auron swung his big sword and cut the garuda in half. It exploded into pyreflies. But even more fiends began pouring out of nowhere. I looked up at Maester Mika's box. Seymour was standing there. He began summoning his Aeon, Anima. The Aeon appeared and began wiping out the fiends with her attack, Pain. Anima was one of my favorite Aeons and seeing her up close and personal like that was so awesome. "Excuse me! Maester Seymour sir!" I shouted running up to the box.

He looked down at me, "Yes?"

"I love you to bits and please don't get offended but I think your Aeon's broken."

"And what makes you think that?"

"Because man, it cries blood. What's up with that?" I demanded.

"You are so embarrassing." Tidus whispered grabbing my hand and leading me away from him.

I blew Seymour a kiss and he looked at me strangely. What can I say? I have a thing for bad guys with noticeable hair. I mean I also love Kuja from Final Fantasy IV and Sephiroth from Final Fantasy VII.

I was standing in the town square listening to the scatter chatter. "Wasn't Maester Seymour's Aeon amazing?" One passerby said.

"They should forget about the fiends and investigate how the Aurochs won the game. That was so amazing." I heard another say.

Ahh, they're just jealous. That's when I noticed the Luca Goers sulking. "Hey guys what's up?" I asked walking over to them.

"Aren't you with the Besaid Aurochs?" Graav asked.

"I don't play blitzball but I am a fan if that's what you mean. But I gotta admit, I saw the way you guys hustled out there and it made me think you'd make awesome football players."

"What's football?" Bickson asked turning to me.

"Oh it's a cool sport. Actually it's kind of like blitzball. See what you do is…Crud I don't have a football…" I tapped my chin thoughtfully then a wonderful idea blossomed in my head, "HEY Fayth!" I shouted into the sky. And just as I had hoped, time froze. "Yes?" he asked stepping up behind me.

"I know I saw a football in my bag, do you mind if I trade my slingshot for it?" I asked holding up my slingshot.

"Are you sure? I won't do this again."

"Positive. Please and thank you." I said as my book bag appeared in front of me once more. I dug through it and located my football. I handed the slingshot to the Fayth. "Have fun with it and don't shoot your eye out." I said winking at him.

Time returned to normal and Balgerda spoke next, "Well? You where saying?"

"Oh right." I tossed the football to Graav and continued, "That's a football. Now you're going to need eleven players…hmmm." I spotted the Kilika Beasts and Ronso Fangs standing near the café. I ran over to them and asked them to join us. They really didn't have enough for two teams. So I went and found the Aurochs standing in the locker room. They joined up too giving us plenty. "All right…" I began assigning positions and when that was done I just had to give them team names.

"Why can't we keep our names?" Datto asked.

"Because you don't play for the Aurochs anymore. Hmm…" I circled the team rubbing my chin thoughtfully, "I know you should be The Elements and the other team can be The Mages." I clapped my hands at my achievement. I was so excited, "Okay, let me explain the rules and then we can pick a place to play." I had just finish when Tidus walked up. "Auron says he wants to speak with us." he said.

"What about us?" Keepa asked.

"Meet me on the Mi'ihen Highroad, at the Travel Agency. I'll set you up then." I said as Tidus began leading me toward the dock.

He walked over to Auron and just exploded, "Hey you don't just stand there! All of this is your fault! Getting swallowed by Sin! Not being able to go back to Zanarkand! Everything, everything!" he shouted grabbing hold to Auron's coat.

"Hey you can't talk to Auron like that." I said.

But Auron didn't seem to mind, because he started laughing. It was soft at first but it steadily grew louder and louder. "Who are you?" Tidus demanded, "You knew my old man didn't you?"

Auron smiled, "Yeah."

"And Yuna's father?"

"That's correct."

"No way! That's just impossible!"

"Nothing impossible about it." He replied, "Ten years ago, Jecht, Braska, and I- together we defeated Sin. Then I went to Zanarkand, where I watched over you. So that when the time was right, I could bring you here, to Spira."

"Why me?"

"Jecht asked me to."  
"Is he alive?" Tidus asked softly.

"Depends on what you mean by alive." Auron said looking out over the water, "But I did feel something of Jecht there in that shell. Didn't you? You must've when you came into contact with Sin." he turned and peered over at Tidus. I looked back and forth between the two men. I wasn't sure what this had to do with me but I wasn't about to leave and miss all the juicy bits. Speaking of juicy…I popped a piece of gum in my mouth and began chewing.

"What do you mean?"

"Sin **is** Jecht." Auron said affirmatively.

"…No. No way! I don't believe you!" Tidus shouted.

Auron looked at him and shrugged his shoulders, "I don't care. It's the truth. Come with me."

"And if I say no?" Tidus said turning his back to the guardian.

"Fine. Come or don't come. It's your decision."

"Oh come on Auron. You and I both know it was never his decision." I said jumping down from the box I was sitting on, "We all know the only way to get answers is if we come with you."

Auron looked at me almost as if he had forgotten I was there. He walked over to me and his good eye stared hard into my eyes, "I know all about you." he said simply.

As much as I love Auron, this was kind of creepy. "O-okay." I stammered.

He smiled slightly, "Of course I didn't expect something like that."

Oh no…how did he find out? Wait, _what_ did he find out? Did he know I wasn't from Zanarkand or Spira? Oh well better play along before he decides to throw his sword on my face. "You won't tell anyone will you?" I asked.

"Who would believe me? Come. I'm going to offer my services to Yuna." He began walking away, leaving Tidus and me behind.

"What was he talking about?" Tidus asked standing beside me.

"Your dad is Sin."

"You know that wasn't what I meant." He answered looking over at me.

I shook my head, "I'll tell you later." I said running to catch up with Auron.

The other party members were standing on the outskirts of town waiting for us. "…I think I'll go see him." I heard Yuna say as we approached them.

They gasped when they caught sight of us with Auron. "Sir Auron!" Yuna said performing the prayer.

"Yuna, I wish to become your guardian do you accept?" he asked.

This earned more gasps from the party. "Do you refuse?" Auron asked.

"Oh no, no! We would love to have you with us right everyone?"

The group murmured in agreement. "But…why?" Lulu asked.

"Because he got tired of baking cookies. Come on Lulu what difference does it make?" I asked throwing my arms up in disgust.

Lulu glared at me. Hey it's not my fault she's asking dumb questions. Auron shook his head and walked over to her, "These two come with us." He said pointing to me and Tidy. "So where are we headed?" he asked.

Yuna tugged on Tidus's arm, "Hey come with me." she said.

Wakka and Lulu went off to a corner of the bridge together. Kimahri and Auron just stared out over the overhang. "Well I guess I'm all alone." I said sighing and sitting on a bench.

"I hear talking to yourself is bad." I heard a voice say.

I smiled and looked up, "Hey you." I said to Gippal.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked sitting beside me.

"Oh waiting for my party members. They're over there." I said pointing to the others standing near the steps.

"Is…is that Sir Auron?"

"Oh you know him too?" I asked looking over at him.

"He's only the best guardian ever! Man I'd kill to meet that guy." He said, making the obvious hint.

"So anyone on your hit list?" I asked teasingly.

"You're not going to introduce me?" Gippal asked looking down at me with pretend sad eyes. Or eye rather.

I smiled, "Syopa cusatyo." Translation: Maybe someday

"Cruel. Simply cruel." He said laughing. We were silent for several minutes before I spoke again.

"The Final Crimson Squad exercise is starting soon isn't it?" I asked lowering my head.

Gippal's smile widened, "Yep. And I plan on passing."

I nodded, "Yes but…please be careful." I said slowly.

"Awww does that mean you really do care?" he said in a teasing tone.

My voice remained serious, "No. That means I love you." Wait did I just say that out loud? No…no I can't take it back either. I didn't mean to say that then. I wanted to wait…Crap on a stick! Gippal looked at me as his face flushed. He opened his mouth to speak but Paine appeared, "Gippal! We've got the chocobos! Let's go!" she called from the top of the stairs.

Gippal stood and left without even so much as a goodbye. Well that didn't go well at all. But that's what I do. I meet a nice guy then run him off because I freak him out. Please someone tell me: Why is my life so lame?


	16. Spice Girls and Operation Death

Chapter 16: Spice Girls and Operation Death

"Guardians don't forget to smile." Yuna said looking at each of us. Ha! I don't have a lot to smile about. I just told a guy I love him and he runs away. Well not run. More like walk briskly. But I can't really blame him. We've talked only a few times but I readily admit that I love him. We stepped out onto the Mi'ihen Highroad and really, I should be excited. I was a full time guardian and yet it felt like someone ran over my heart with a dump truck. I walked along sullenly, not noticing a fiend jumping out of the brush. It was a raldo. "Careful." Auron called out to me, "This one is tough."

I didn't care. I wasn't in the mood to be attacked by a fiend right then. I punched it hard only for its stupid shell to hurt my hand, "Huh?" I said shaking it a bit.

"I told you. Let me show you how it's done." Auron said and slicing through the shell and defeating the fiend quickly.

"Of course." I said with my hands on my hips, "Don't say it Wakka." I said looking over at him.

Wakka looked at me confused. "I know you were about to say See, Sir Auron's the best. To be honest, I really don't care right now." I snapped continuing on down the road.

"Geez who peed in her cheerios?" I heard him whisper.

We walked on in silence for several minutes. I was still very upset and apparently, Tidus finally noticed. "What's the matter?" he asked walking up beside me.

"Nothing…Why are guys so insensitive?" I demanded looking up at him.

"Not all guys are…"

"I mean if you tell him you care about him do they ALWAYS get up and walk away without saying anything?"

"Umm…"

"I mean honestly, how the heck is a girl supposed to know what you think if you just get up and walk away like that? It's really annoying. And it gets the relationship no where. Why do men think showing feelings make them sissies? Well I guess if you painted your room pink and had posters of the Spice Girls up some people might think you're a little fruity…but…"  
"SIRY! Stop it. Number one: I don't know what a Spice Girl is. Number two: What the heck are you talking about? And number three: What the heck are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry, Tidy. I guess all my femininity has overloaded your asinine brain!" I snapped turning away.

"Dude…what did you say to her?" Wakka whispered.

"I don't know. She just flew off the handle."

I huffed angrily as we ran into Luzzu and Gatta. "Company Halt!" Gatta yelled stopping us, "We saw the game! You guys were so awesome."

"Congratulations Wakka. I'm sure Chappu would be proud." Luzzu said smiling and nodding.

"Thanks, ya." Wakka said scratching his head a bit.

"What's going on?" Yuna asked stepping forward.

Gatta looked around to see if the coast was clear then began, "We're not really supposed to talk about it with non-League members but…we're planning another operation on the Djose Shore. It's called Operation Mi'ihen."

"More like Operation death." I mumbled.

Tidus was the only one who heard and he gave me a weird look. "We're to use machina supplied by the Al Bhed to rid Spira of Sin once and for all." He finished proudly.

"It won't work ya know." I said stepping forward.

Luzzu looked over at me with a knowing stare. He already knew that. "Don't say that." Yuna said.

"She's right though, Yuna." Auron added, "They won't defeat Sin no matter what they use."

Gatta opened his mouth to protest, but a woman onboard a Chocobo approached us. It was Lucil, Captain of the Djose Chocobo Knights. We met her earlier on the highroad. "The Operation will begin shortly. We've no time to waste."

"But the Summoner Yuna and her guardians…" Gatta began.

"Yes ma'am." Luzzu interrupted and saluted Lucil. She nodded and rode off. "See, I told you to keep your head down and say sir a lot and you should get along fine. We had better get going." Luzzu turned to us and nodded. Then he looked over at me. His eyes saddened once again when he noticed I was _still _wearing the gloves. Dude, what was up with him? Why the heck is he happy about the gloves one minute then the next he gets all sad? It was weird. We walked on but stopped when we heard the protests of a woman with bad tastes in hats. The Crusader she was trying to beat some sense into simply walked away and she lowered her head in defeat. Yuna approached her, "What's the matter?" she asked.

"Oh my lady summoner?" the woman asked, performing the prayer.

"Yes, I am Yuna."

"My name is Shelinda and I am a disciple of Yevon. I am trying to stop this operation because they are going to use machina!"

Tidus looked around at us, "Is that really such a bad thing?"  
Lulu sighed, "Yevon forbids the use of machina."

"It doesn't matter. They still won't defeat Sin." Auron repeated his simple statement.

"But still I have to try. Going against the teachings…But none of them will listen to me…because I'm just a lowly acolyte." Shelinda said looking over at Auron.

"Don't say that. I've only just become a summoner. But I can't always be down on myself whenever something goes wrong. I just have to try harder."

"Ohhh you're right, Lady Yuna." Shelinda said perking up, "I'll try harder too. Thank you." She said before running away.

Yuna smiled and turned to us, "Ready?" she asked.

We continued on down the road until we reached Rin's Travel Agency. "We rest here." Auron said walking toward the door.

"But this is an Al Bhed shop." Wakka protested.

"Is that a problem?" he asked turning to Wakka.

"Well…in Luca they kidnapped Yuna…"

"Where were her guardians?" he demanded.

Wakka fumbled for words as Yuna spoke up, "Come on Wakka. Sir Auron's just worried about your health."

"I'm not tired one bit."

"Well I am." Auron said. Well, Auron 100 points. Wakka, a big fat zero. Auron disappeared into the shop followed by the others. Wakka stood there sulking for a bit. "Oh come on Wakka. The Al Bhed aren't that bad." I said facing him.

"How can you say that? They don't believe in Yevon…and they…"

"You're so stubborn!" I interrupted. I cared deeply for an Al Bhed. I wasn't going to listen to him badmouth them, fan girl or not. Wakka huffed then disappeared inside. This just wasn't my day. I looked behind me and noticed the group of people walking toward me. Oh right…football. I can't believe they actually showed up. Maybe this day could be salvaged after all.


	17. Brats

Chapter 17: Brats

"No, No, No!" I said waving my hands. We had been at this football thing for nearly two hours and it was getting very annoying. Bickson didn't want to tackle right; he wanted to drop kick people in the face. "You can't tackle like that, Bickson. Balgerda's a girl. This isn't blitzball!" I scolded.

Bickson shrugged, "Sorry."

I sighed and showed him how to tackle. Maybe I should've taught them basketball or baseball instead. After a couple more hours, they finally began to get the hang of it and in all honesty, they weren't that bad.

I was sitting on the grass of the open field watching them play, when a shadow blocked my view. I looked up and saw Tidus smiling at me. "What do you want spaz?" I asked trying to push him to one side.

"I want to know what's wrong with you. You've been sulking since we left Luca." He asked sitting beside me.

"I just have a lot if things on my mind." I whispered.

"Is it what Auron said?"

I shook my head, "No. I couldn't care less about what Auron said."

"Then what's wrong?" he said cocking his head to one side, trying to catch my gaze.

"Why do you care?"

He smiled and playfully put his arm around me, "You are my sister after all."

I pushed him away, "Get away from me before I get the Tidus-cooties."

"Does it have anything to do with that guy I saw you sitting with before we left Luca?"

My eyes widened, "You saw my flop?" I asked.

"What did you do to him? His face flushed then he walked away."

"I really don't want to talk about it…" I said turning away.

Tidus gave me suspicious look, "I'm gonna go talk to Yuna." He said getting up and walking away.

Yeah at least he still had Yuna. I looked back at the game and saw that a mass of people had gathered. Graav and Letty, the two captains, were trying hard to explain the rules to the people. I watched on intently as a new game began with some of the new people playing. It was pretty cool to see I had introduced a new thing. And it was taking off. "It's getting late." I heard a voice say. I turned around and saw Auron standing behind me.

"Oh really." I said returning to the game.

"You're a guardian now. You need to rest so you can be at full strength to protect Yuna."

"Who said I wanted to be a guardian anyway? You just assumed I wanted the job."

"I didn't assume anything. The Fayth told me to make sure you stayed with us. I'm quite sure Lulu and Wakka wouldn't have approved of you just lagging on with us like dead weight. You would've been left behind in Luca. I won't force you to come in if you don't want to. But you should know: the shopkeeper has a package for you from someone named…Gippal."

I stood quickly and turned to Auron. But he was already walking away, over to Tidus and Yuna. A package…for me? I ran into the shop and over to the front desk, "Hi…Sir Auron said there was a package for me?"

"You're name is Siry?" she asked.

"Yes. That's me."  
She reached under the counter and handed me a small bag, "The man's instructions were to give you this and this." she handed me a small scrap of paper. The note was written in Al Bhed so it took me a few minutes to decipher the message but when I finally could understand what it said, I read it out loud, "Use these well…That's it?" I griped looking the note over. I even flipped it on the back but no other writings could be found. I opened the brown bag and peeked inside. I reached in and pulled out a pair of black leather and of course fingerless gloves. I ran my hands over the back of the gloves. They felt so smooth until I came across what felt like thread. Turning them over, I examined the careful stitching on the glove. It read 'Vaynmacc'. I puzzled over the word. I knew it was Al Bhed but I couldn't quite decipher it. I walked over to the counter, "Excuse me can you tell me what that says?" I asked the girl.

She leaned over and examined the stitching, "Fearless." She replied.

"Thank you." I turned around and walked back to my seat. Fearless? Why in the world would he give me this? Did that mean he really cared for me too? I doubt it but I'll ask him before I wear them. I tucked them into my pocket just as Yuna, Auron, and Tidus walked into the agency. "Bedtime." Auron said walking by me.

"Yes daddy." I mumbled. Geez this guy gives out more orders than a drill sergeant on steroids. I absolutely adore him! Oh wait, I forgot about the guys outside playing football. I ran outside and discovered they were still playing even though they could barely see. It reminded me of the times my friends and I would stay out until one or two in the morning playing football. I could hear the people cheering from the sidelines as if this was a blitzball game. It was a wonder that there were no broken bones. But I guess they'll be okay without me. I walked back inside and settled in for the night. My sleep was interrupted by someone jumping onto the bed beside me. "Go away Tidus!" I groaned rolling over.

"Come Siry. They're serving breakfast downstairs. I know you're hungry. You didn't eat before we left Luca."

"If you don't get off my bed, they'll have to feed you that oh so wonderful breakfast through a straw." I snapped pulling the blanket tighter around me.

I felt the bed move as Tidus got up, "Fine. Looks like I need reinforcements." I heard his footsteps outside the room then two muffled voices. The door creaked open and a dry commanding voice rang in my ears, "Up. Now." Auron ordered.

I jumped up from bed and saluted him, "Yes sir!"

He turned to Tidus, "All you had to do is be a little firm with her." He said walking out of the room.

"You're such a brat!" I said, looking at Tidus.

"You're a lazy brat." He countered, leaving too.

Ugh remind me again why I like him? I took a quick shower and was pulling on my boot as I came down the stairs. "Bout time, ya." Wakka said as I walked over to the table he was sharing with Lulu.

"So what's for breakfast?" I asked, rubbing my hands together.

"They stopped serving breakfast like ten minutes ago." Wakka said, "We called to you eight times but you never answered."

I rolled my eyes, "What the heck am I supposed to eat then?" I asked.

"You should've gotten up." Auron answered, "Here." He handed me a few scraps of bacon from his plate.

Bacon from Auron…I shall treasure this forever. Or at least until I eat it. The others went outside. Tidus and I were walking together when he bumped into a man in a tacky yellow coat. "Behtyr sa." The man said. Translation: Pardon me.

"Ed'c ugyo." I replied, "Are you Rin by any chance?" Translation: It's okay.

He nodded, "I am Rin owner of this establishment. I was surprise to hear you respond in Al Bhed. You know the language?"

"It's a bit rusty but I get along."

"What's your name?"

"Siry."

Tidus looked back and forth between us, "So uhh…" he started.

I looked at him, "Oh Rin, this is Tidus a good friend of mine." I said introducing Tidus.

"I take it you do not know Al Bhed?" Rin asked looking at him.

Tidus shook his head. "Well I think you should learn. Maybe then you can talk to the Al Bhed like you actually have brain cells." I said hitting his back.

He stuck his tongue out at me as Rin rummaged through the bookshelf. "Aha," he said pulling the dusty old book from the shelf, "This is an Al Bhed primer. They can be found all over Spira but I will give this to you in commemoration of our meeting." Rin said handing him the book.

Then suddenly we heard: "AHHHHHH! SOMEONE HELP! THE CHOCOBOS!"

Tidus and I exchanged a glance as Auron appeared in the doorway, "That's our cue." He said disappearing outside.


End file.
